Supernova
by waterbendergrl
Summary: "I'm sorry..." I said shaken. "You... you're with Edward." "No." she said staring at me. "Its alright." "Bella, I just made out with you." I plainly said."And did I push you away?" JasperxBella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Its been a while since I've wrote a lemon so please excuse me if I'm a bit rusty.

Sitting on the couch in our living room I reached for my Kindle Fire that was asleep on the table in front of me and, bringing the monitor to life, began scrolling through the apps that Alice had downloaded for me. Noticing a strange icon that had a white silhouette of some sort of bear, I clicked on it as the screen said "Audobon Mammals A Field Guide to North American Mammals" appeared for a few seconds, then a menu of options appearing up. _'That little pixie...'_ I thought to myself laughing. Leave it to Alice to buy an app of the different mammals in North America. Clicking on the "Browse by Family" icon, I then became presented with a long list of the mammal species, as I clicked on Canidae and was presented with a list of 7 different animals.

"Arctic fox, coyote, gray fox, gray wolf..." I began to read out loud, somewhat glad that everyone else was out of the house.

Seeing as me Bella, Edward and Alice were graduating soon, Alice had decided it would be fun to go out shopping with Edward, insisting that he get not only some new clothes to wear for after graduation but also insisting that he needed new summer clothing seeing as the last time he bought new clothes was before he met Bella.

Upon hearing Alice say the words "summer clothes" and "shopping" Emmett had, as fast as he possibly could, run to where Rosalie was and demand that they go on a far away hunting trip, knowing that it had been even _longer_ since he had gone shopping and knowing that whenever Alice took him shopping she would try and force him to buy polos, dress pants, and button down shirts, whereas he generally prefers wearing baggy jeans, hoodies, and sweat pants. Esme, having not gone out hunting in a while, asked if she could tag along with them, as she knew Carlisle had to work extra time this week.

When Alice then proceeded to ask me if I wanted to come shopping with her, I kindly said no thank you, as I had too much clothing to deal with as it was.

So now here I was, manning the fort, going through books and apps galore on my Kindle. Right as I was about to click on Arctic fox however, I heard, off in the distance, what sounded like a car, most likely a truck of some sort, heading up our drive. Alice had taken her Porsche to go shopping and no way were Emmett, Rose, and Esme back this soon, so that only left one person; Bella. Placing my Kindle down on the arm rest, I sprung to my feet and walked from our living room, past the kitchen and dining room, to the foyer, then to the front door. Smoothing out my red Nautica Riverside flannel plaid shirt I opened the door right as she was walking up the porch.

"Hello Jasper..." she replied, a tad bit of surprise and confusion coming off of her. "Is Edward here?"

"Sorry Bella." I replied. "He's out all the way in Seattle with Alice. Didn't Alice tell you they were going shopping?"

"Oh..." she sighed, "No she forgot. Is anyone else home?"

"No..." I replied to her. "Emmett, Rose and Esme are out on a hunting trip, and Carlisle is busy at the hospital..."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." she sighed, a soft wave of loneliness and pity washing over her.

"Its fine." I assured her, softly sending out a calm relaxing vibe. "I sometimes like just being by myself." Just then it started to softly rain, as I saw her shiver just slightly. "You can come in though if you'd like."

"Alright..." she smiled, hurrying in, accidentally brushing against me on the way, a soft shudder ran through my body. "Oh sorry..." she quickly apologized, as I could hear a blush coming over her cheeks.

"No problem lil' lady." I replied a small smile spreading across my lips, as I turned around. "You uh... want something to eat or drink?" I replied, feeling a tad bit awkward asking.

"No I'm fine." she answered.

"How about I start the fire going in the family room then?" I suggested, as she nodded and followed me to the large open floor room. Going over to the fireplace, I struck a match and tossed it in, grabbing a log and nudging it in next to the other ones. After about a minute, and the fire was good and burning, I moved over to the couch, sitting on the far left of the couch to give Bella her space. "You warming up?"

"Huh?" she suddenly said seeming to have been deep in thought.

"The fire." I continued. "Is it warming you up?"

"Oh haha..." she laughed. "Yeah, thanks for asking." Glancing, I noticed that my Kindle was on her side of the couch. Moving one foot up to rest on the couch, I scooted just a bit towards her. As I reached across toward my Kindle, I saw her look at me suddenly.

"Would you mind handing me my Kindle?" I asked pointing it out.

"Sure..." she answered happiness coming off her. As she handed it, I took in a soft breath, as I quickly bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't notice. Whether it was just because she was sitting Indian style or perhaps the fact that her body was missing Edward there was no mistaking the smell of female arousal that filled my nostrils. Glad that I had my knee up, I hoped that she didn't notice the surprise on my face. However, as she handed me my Kindle, her hand just barely brushed against mine as she shivered and quickly pulled away, nervousness rushing out of her. But, was she nervous because she sensed I was aroused or because she realized I must realize she was?

Resisting the urge to breathe in through my nose again, my body began softly shaking, as I pulled a blanket off the couch despite the fact that I didn't really need it. Recently, since me and Alice were having a lot of finals coming up, she had insisted that we didn't do anything, even kissing, until after graduation, so that neither of us would be distracted and thinking about sex during finals. However, do to her not putting out for now a good month and a half, my body would react to nearly any girl.

It also didn't help that Edward, the only virgin Cullen, had the hots for Bella and whenever Bella was not with him he was worse than a bitch in heat. Since Emmett and Rosalie did it at least 3 times a week, they never got too horny, let alone to the degree Edward gets. Now don't get me wrong, I don't blame him, Bella was quite pretty. Soft delicate skin, emotion filled brown eyes that matched her hair color, not to short, not to tall. Not to mention her smell. True, her blood didn't sing to me the way it did for Ed, but her soft sweet smell still tempted me, especially due to the fact that she was always hanging with us, always in close proximity, always teasing the monster in me with her delicate smell.

Remembering I had my Kindle in hand however, I turned it back on as I resumed where I had been before she came over. Clicking on arctic wolf, I was greeted with a picture of Arctic wolf paw prints as I clicked on Range to see where they were located. As expected, the map was colored orange all near the top of Alaska and northern Canada. Pressing next, it moved to coyote as a small smile spread across my lips. When I had first changed to the "vegetarian" diet while traveling with Alice, we had had ourselves plenty of coyotes, so whenever I heard coyote it would bring back memories. Another nice thing about coyotes is they live all over the United States, all the way into Southern Canada and up to the lower parts of Alaska. Getting tired of dogs, I went back and, this time, clicked on Felidae, proceeding to click on jaguar. _'Love me some carnivores...'_ I thought to myself. Clicking on range however, I noticed they were located only in the deep south and Mexico. Those had also been one of the first few animals I had drank when changing my diet.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Bella inquired as I took just the slightest whiff and was pleased to see that there was hardly any trace of arousal left in the air.

"An app Alice downloaded for me..." I smiled. "It lists all the mammals in North America."

"Can I see?"

"Alright." I answered, as I scooted slightly towards her. "What mammal are you interested in?"

"Mountain lion." she eagerly said as I rolled my eyes. Figures she would say that. That just so happened to be _Edward's_ favorite animal to hunt. Going down one, we both saw a picture of a mountain lion perched upon a high branch on a barren tree, as I clicked on range. All of the west coast of the U.S. and a few small places in Louisiana and Florida. Going back to the main screen, she went back to where she had been as I flipped through other apps Alice had downloaded. Clicking on books, and not seeing many aside from the Oxford Dictionary, I placed it down onto the table. Glancing over, I noticed that, not only was she closer to me, but she was staring quite intently at what seemed like my neck. Curiosity streamed out of her.

"The scars are from fighting newborns." I explained.

"Can I get a better look at them?" she inquired, softly holding her wrist.

"If you want." I answered, rolling up my sleeves to show them. Instead of stopping and checking out my arms however, she went instantly to my neck, running her hand along where my pulse would be if I were alive. _'Good lord...'_ I thought to myself. _'Her skin is so soft.'_ Softly grabbing her wrist, I turned it over to look at her own scar, made by James. Bringing it up to get a better look at it, I ran my finger over it, the scar feeling rough against her soft petal thin skin. Curiosity getting the better of me, I lifted it up to my lips and, taking a soft breath in, kissed the scar. The marking... It almost smelled like one of us.

"Ugly isn't it..." she replied, glancing to down.

"No." I harshly answered. I cupped her chin and moved it up so her eyes were looking into mine "Nothing on you is ugly... I just wish these marks hadn't been made by that filth."

Timidness came off of her and I became even more curious. Taking a deeper breath, I noticed the familiar aroused smell from before and unable to stop myself, my lips came up to press against hers. Warmth radiated off her body and into my own. It didn't even take a nudge to have her lay down on the couch. My hands, slowly began running along her sides, as a shiver ran through her, as I felt her tongue trying to get into my mouth. Opening it, her warm tongue quickly began playing with my own. Taking my hands, I then began running them down her sides and along her slender thighs, a shudder coming from her. Pulling away, I quickly moved as far away from her on the couch as possible. What the hell had I just done? Damn it Ed was really going to kill me now.

"I'm sorry..." I said shaken. "You... you're with Edward."

"No." she said staring at me. "Its alright."

"Bella, I just made out with you." I plainly said.

"And did I push you away?" she inquired.

"You are _human_!" I exclaimed. "You couldn't have fought me even if you wanted to."

"Whether I could or not wasn't my question." she said. "_Did_ I push you away?"

"No."

"Please Jasper..." she pleaded, moving towards me. "Edward... he cares about me but... the farthest we've gone is simply kissing. I don't want to do anything with Jacob because he'd be a jerk about it after. Doing anything with Carlisle would just feel gross, and Emmett is way too strong."

"And what makes you think I'm _not_ as strong as him?" I ask, trying to dissuade both of us. "How do you know I'm not used to being rough?" Of course I wasn't, I enjoyed going slow and steady with Alice, but that really wouldn't help my argument. However I stopped for a moment when I heard her begin to giggle.

"Jasper... I know you're not like that." a blushed creeped across her cheeks. "Alice... she's talked a little about you..." God, if I were alive, I'd be blushing just as much as Bella was. Alice talked about the two of us? How much did she tell? As if reading my thoughts she continued. "She's told me about how you enjoy taking your time, how you love teasing with your ability to control emotions. She explained how you made ever cell in her body want you." _'God! One more word and I'll rip both of our clothes off, rush up to my room, and show her first hand what I can do.' _I thought to myself. _'Forgive me Alice...'_ was my last thought before I wrapped my arms around her and halted her words with my own lips. She was so small... So fragile. I slid a hand under the back of her shirt, feeling her warm skin against my hands. Scooping her up into my arms, I was up in my room in a matter of seconds. My lips, which had been clenched together, softened as I felt her tongue try and get in. Moving so that I was laying over top her on my bed, I took my hands out of her shirt and into her hair, running my fingers through it. Suddenly however, I heard her heart begin beating erratically. What was going on? Was she getting nervous? Changing her mind? Pulling away, I let go of her and sprung back to the foot of the bed. "Is everything alright Bella?" I asked nervously.

"Air." she gasped out of breath. "You don't breathe... I... do..." Pausing a minute or so, I allowed her to get enough air and think clearly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked once her heartbeat was normal.

"Yes." she answered with confidence. Nodding my head, I began crawling up the bed towards her, a small smirk on my face. I wonder if a human girl tastes different from a vampire one? Taking a deep breathe in through my nose, my nostrils were yet again overwhelmed with the smell of sweet female arousal.

Once I had finally made it up to her face, I leaned in close to her ear whispering "You smell delicious. And I'm not talking about here..." I then leaned down and, mustering all the control I had, ran my tongue along her oh so tempting pulse. Dear God... Everything in me told me to take my teeth and sink them deep into her soft delicate neck. Quickly bring my wrist up I sunk my teeth into my own skin, as she stared at me. "I"m talking about here..." I spread her legs apart and gently rocked my hips into hers. Becoming slightly calmer, I pressed my lips hard against hers, a tiny bit of venom still in my mouth. Pushing her tongue in, I took the moment to savor the new taste. Everything about her felt warmer. Her lips, her mouth, her skin, her tongue. A soft moan slipped my lips as my mind wondered if yet another part of hers was warm. Remembering she needed to breathe, I pulled away and again going to her ear, whispered "This is your last chance to back out. You are essentially teasing both my dangerous sides." Assurance and excitement radiated off her. "As you wish milady." I replied, drawing out my southern accent. The excitement I had felt from her moments ago quickly changed to arousal as I ran my hand down her sides, to her curvy hips, then holding her hips close to me, flipping us over, allowing her to be on top. Pulling her down, bringing her ear close to my lips I whispered "If you want me on top later I'd gladly oblige. But for my first time with you I want to start cowgirl style." Feeling her cheeks and legs tighten up a wave of arousal came off her, as I smirked. Pulling back, I look at her face, straight into her eyes. "You like when I use my southern drawl?" I leered, letting a bit of my lust pour out into her. Her body suddenly stiffened up, her eyes becoming glazed over with desire. Was it really taking that much affect on her? Such a small amount? I couldn't tell if it was because she had been so physically deprived, or because of her human nature. "How far has Ed gotten with you?" I asked, pulling back the lust just enough to let her speak.

"Just really passionate kissing." she answered, getting somewhat embarrassed.

"No. None of that Bella." I quickly said. "Don't be embarrassed. I like that you're so inexperienced. It'll make every little thing I do that much more fun."

Placing my hands on her hips, I slowly slipped my fingers under her shirt, watching her eyes flutter shut. Sliding my hands a little bit more up her sides, I felt her body begin to tremble as my hands glided higher and higher up her sides, slowly sliding inward as well. A soft whimper escaped her lips as I came just below her breasts, my fingers softly stroking the bottom of her bra. Moving them up the last few inches, I cupped her soft breasts, fondling and massaging them. Soft little moans began streaming from her mouth as the strain in my pants began even harder. The side of me that was used to being with Alice told me to rip her shirt right off, as well as her bra, and suck, nip, and bite on her quickly hardening nipples. But this wasn't Alice, this was Bella. Human Bella. Sliding her shirt up and off, I saw just how nice and round her breasts really were. Reaching behind her, I unclasped her bra, as her breasts poured out. God was she pretty... A groan was all I could muster to come out of my mouth, my mind beyond words. As if wanted to feed my desire, a huge blush crept across her cheeks. Her modesty at a moment like this just drives me crazy.

Tilting my head up, I gently moved my tongue out to touch the very tip of her hard bud. Her skin tasted so sweet. Softly sucking it into my mouth, I heard yet another moan escape her lips, her mouth falling open. Circling my tongue around her nipple, she continued to moan, as my hands grabbed her hips and my hips began pumping against hers.

"Please Jasper..." she whimpered. Taking a deep breathe in, I nearly lost myself. The mix between her emotion, blood, and raw scent was driving every bit of me wild.

"What do you want?" I asked her, pulling away from her breasts. A mix between a whimper and a moan was her response as she pressed her hips down onto mine. A dark chuckle escaped my lips. "Not yet love..." Moving my free hands down her sides, I traced soft circles into her sides, just barely going past the elastic of her underwear. Despite how tempting it was to give in to her demands, I always enjoyed being the one with more control. I enjoyed controlling others emotions in situations like this. The only problem seemed to be the more Bella was losing control, the more control I lost seeing her lose control. And I wasn't even controlling her emotions right now. I took a breath in to get yet another whiff of her arousal, as my entire body shuddered and I'm sure she could feel the bulge beneath her hips.

"I can understand how Ed is so wound up whenever you leave." I spoke. "I've never been this close to an aroused human girl." Taking another smell, I held her hips and rocked against her. "Oh the things I want to try with you..." Finishing talking, my lips once again attached to her left nipple, as I circled my tongue around it and flicked my tongue against it, mimicking what I'd later like to do to another little bud of hers. Moving one hand down a bit more I cupped the junction between her legs through her pants. Staring into her eyes, I saw them flutter shut as she pressed her hips down on my hand and ground against it. Pulling my head away from her breasts, she kissed me passionately on the lips, as her tongue fought with mine for dominance. Wrapping her arms under my shoulders, she rolled us over, allowing me to be on top. Her legs quickly wrapped around my waist as she fumbled to unbutton my shirt. Unbuttoning it myself at lightning speed, I tossed it to the side as she froze and turned bright red.

"Like what you see?" I chuckled. She wordlessly answered me with a nod as her hands ran along my muscular abdomen. The feel of her warm skin against mine felt amazing. As her hands drifted lower, past my belly button, my breaths became short and quick. A small smirk seemed to appear on her face, as she twirled her fingers around my happy trail, excitement and cockiness radiating off her. So that's how she wanted to play. Placing my hands on her hips, I allowed the arousal that was burning in my body pour into her as well. Her body froze up. Her eyes dilated. Her mouth loosely opened. And then her body began moving against mine. Time to really have some fun with her. Suddenly though, her hands grabbed mine, as she tried to slip my hand into her pants. When that didn't work though, she began slipping her own hands in. Quickly snatching her wrists, I held both above her head. Additionally, I peeled her legs off of me, pinning them down with my legs. Continuing to let lust pour into her, she began softly moaning as she squirmed beneath me.

"Jasper..." she moaned, looking me in the eyes.

"What milady?" I asked, feeling a tad bit sorry.

"I want you..." she whimpered. "In me."

"As you wish." I answered. Unbuttoning the button to her jeans, her eyes fluttered shut. Hooking my fingers into her underwear, I pulled down her underwear and jeans in one movement. I didn't even need to breathe to have the smell of her arousal fill my nose. Moving my hand up, I cupped her shaven core, as my fingers softly spread her lower lips and felt her slick warm entrance. A deep guttural moan came out of me as her body shuddered.

"Dear God..." I breathed into her ear. "You're so wet. Do I really turn you on that much?" I heard her softly murmur "mhm." Slipping a single finger in, I desperately resisted the urge to either sink my teeth into her neck or take my finger out and replace it with my hard and ready shaft and bring her to climax over and over and over. I surely was not going to turn her and, before I deflowered her, I wanted to bring her over the edge every possible way. Sliding my thumb up to the top of her entrance, I began tracing my nail around her swollen clit, as her hands grabbed onto my arms and her legs clamped tight together. Lightening up the pressure just slightly I looked gently at her face. Her eyes were softly shut and her lips were making a soft "o," as my lips came down to press against hers. Her hands ran up my chest, around my shoulders, and into my dirty blonde hair, as she pulled me in deeper, rocking her hips against my hand. Going a bit deeper with my finger, I suddenly felt a little bundle inside her as she moaned into my mouth. Pumping a bit faster, making sure to brush against that spot every now and then, she pulled away as she leaned in close to my ear.

"More." was all she said, but it was all I needed to hear. Slipping a second finger in, I began increasing pressure on her clit, additionally increasing speed and making sure to hit her inner sweet spot at the same time as well. And that's when I felt it radiating off her. The build up. I'd know those tell tale emotions anywhere from how many times I'd brought Alice over the edge. That, plus Bella's tight virgin walls pulsing against my fingers confirmed that she was close. Soft needy moans escaped her lips as she seemed to be trying to say something but couldn't.

"I know you're close Bella..." I whispered into her ear. "If that's what you are trying to tell me. Just relax and enjoy this. There's going to be a lot more where that came from." With that, she went over the edge, her back arching up and off the bed. Quickly bringing my hand up to my mouth, I bit down as hard as I could into my flesh, . As she began to come down, her arms wrapped around me and pulled me down on top of her. Rolling us over so that my body wouldn't crush her, I wrapped my arms around her. Extreme happiness radiated off her. Unable to resist, I moved my hands down to cup her cheeks, always having a weakness for the "badonka donks" as they'd say in the South. Her tone cheeks tightened up, most likely due to the cold feel of my hands. Radiating excitement and cockiness into her, I rolled us back over, pulling away to look into her face with a smirk.

Leaning in close to her ear, I whispered "This is what I've been waiting for ever since we started..." Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, I pulled a handkerchief out of my jeans pocket, as she gave me a confused look. "Do you trust me?" I asked folding the handkerchief in halves. She nodded confidently. "Please just trust me on this. This is going to be really fun." Taking the handkerchief, I tied it around her eyes, as I got off the bed and went to the edge of it. Stopping for just a moment to admire her in all her naked beauty, I told her to spread her legs, as she obediently did so. Climbing back onto the bed, I made sure to be as light as possible, not giving away my location. Moving up so that I was right between her legs, I grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and propped it under her butt, lifting her hips just a bit. Breathing in I licked my lips in anticipation, as the question I had asked myself earlier was about to be answered. Starting at her breasts, I began softly kissing down her tone abdomen, as she shivered and balled up the mattress just a bit. Pulling away, I spread her legs even wider, Placing my elbows under her legs to make her think they were my knees. "You ready?" I asked, making sure not to breathe on her core. She nodded with a 'mhm' and I smiled oh so deviously. Her lips, which were already starting to spread for me, were the first things I sucked into my mouth as a high wet moan burst from her mouth. Grabbing her cheeks, I spread her lower lips with my tongue, as I lapped up the remaining juices from her previous orgasm.

"Oh..." she moaned into the air. Moving my fingers to her entrance, I got them wet with her juices, as I rubbed them against her perineum. Spreading her apart, I softly slipped my tongue inside her core, the taste of it absolutely amazing. Softly sucking against her entrance, I then proceeded to slide my tongue up and circle it around her clit. As I expected, she pulled away slightly, as Alice had similarly done when we first were starting out dating. I licked the hood of the clit and gently around it, making sure not to directly touch it. When she began whimpering and moaning, I knew it was alright to go a little farther. Pressing on the hood, her clit came out, as I flicked my tongue against it. A deeper moan came out of her mouth. Making sure to be careful, I oh so softly ran my teeth against her sensitive flesh. "Faster." she ordered. Sucking her clit between my lips, I flicked at it at lightning fast speeds, as her hands came down to grab my head and push me deeper between her legs. Her legs moved together as she placed her feet on my back, her head falling back in pure ecstasy. Taking my tongue and swirling it around, I slipped a finger into her sheath, pumping hard and fast. This time there didn't even seem to be that much of a build before she came crashing over the edge yet again. Climbing back up her body, I took off her blindfold as she stared me in the eyes. Resting my head on her bare chest, I listened to her pumping heart. Perhaps that was why Ed wanted to keep her human. And then I froze. A soft purring car was pulling up the drive. I knew it was a Porsche. Leaping up and out of bed, I began thinking about school. Hmmm... what class did I have homework in? Did I have any history homework, no?

"Ed. Pulling up." I said as quickly as I could to her. I quickly put on my shirt and tried to think about homework again. The car just increased speed. A lot. Uh... uh... Graduation. School. Hunting. I should go hunting. "I think I'm going to go hunting Bella..." I quickly said.

"No." she pleaded. "Please don't leave me here for Alice and Edward to find me."

Closing my eyes in fear, I bit my lip. I couldn't leave Bella here all by herself, but I didn't feel like facing Edward either. And the car just drove even faster. I'm sure Alice just about now is having a vision of me telling her and Ed.And Ed also probably saw the vision in her mind.

"Jasper..." I heard Bella say from behind me, putting the last bit of clothing on. "I know you love Alice... But I love you. And I want to be with you more than just this one time." Did she really just say that? As much as I hated to admit it, hearing that made me really happy.

"The car just pulled into the garage." I said. "You ready for this?"

A/N: Well... What do you guys think? And should I make this a series?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright everyone... sorry for the e-mail saying their was a new chapter. I accidentally posted the non-editted version. Here's the revised one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

"I'm ready." she answered. I was trembling. If I were human, I'd probably have crapped my pants. Part of me wanted to never see Ed or Alice again and just run away, and another just wanted them to burst through the door and kill me here and now.

"That can be arranged." Edward said, walking through the door. Alice was beside him but she was absolutely quiet. Her eyes were empty. It was as if someone had made a sculpture of her. I saw her here and now but it was like she was dead. It felt like my stomach was in knots. If I were human, I'd most likely run to the bathroom and puke. _'I don't know what to say Ed...'_ I thought in my head. The most raw fierce kind of anger radiated off of him. I knew he was mad but what did he want me to say?

"How about why this room is filled with the smell of Bella?" he shouted. "How about how I see the image of Bella naked in your head as me and Alice are pulling up the drive! Not only did you have _sex_ with my girlfriend but do you realize how dangerous that was for her!"

"We didn't have _sex_ Edward." Bella chided. "And I was never in danger. He had excellent control Edward."

"Oh did he Bella?" he sneered. "You do realize how dangerous that was right?"

"He's more experienced." she plainly answered.

"More experienced?" he yelled.

"Yes Edward." she defended. I couldn't help but smile. "He has a lot of physical control."

"Okay, yeah Bella. He's more experienced physically." he agreed. "But he's only been with _Alice_! He has never been with a human girl! Their is a large difference between vampire girls and human girls! When _humans_ get aroused their heart beats faster! When _humans_ get turned on their blood pumps faster. There is a reason I haven't gone far with you!"

"Well my blood doesn't effect him the way it does for you." she interrupted.

"That's because every human is like that for him right now!" he shouted. Alright, I understand he's worried about my control but it was still incredibly insulting for him to be saying this not only in front of everyone here but also acting like I wasn't even here. I was older than him. I was older than him by a good 80 years. The only person who I would take this type of continual criticism from was Carlisle, as he truly is like a father to me. He didn't know physically what it was like for me. Sure he could hear my thoughts but that didn't mean all of a sudden he was an expert on knowing my self control. _I _could feel how difficult it was for him.

"Okay Jasper..." he directed at me. "I don't know how it feels _for you_. Have you _completely_ forgotten about her birthday? About how a simple paper cut made you _lose it_."

"Well you know what!" I yelled back. "You weren't looking that good yourself buddy! Remember? You were holding your breath the entire time!"

God I wish Alice would say something. She was completely silent, verbally and emotionally. It was as if she wasn't alive. She was breathing so surely she smelled what had gone on, but she had no emotion. I tried to look her in the eyes but it was as if she was staring right through me. _'What is she thinking?'_ I thought looking at Edward.

"You want to know what Alice is thinking? Tell me what Bella's emotion is right now." he said. Holding her soft warm hand, I absorbed her emotions. She was stressed and frustrated. But there were still hints of happiness and confidence in her.

"Now tell me what she is thinking." I ordered.

"She isn't thinking much." he answered. "Just reading me and you. Now back to what we had been talking about. How you slept with Bella!" I was really getting tired of him saying that. He was acting as juvenile and possessive as that mutt he hated from La Push.

"Don't you dare compare me to him." he growled, rage coursing through him. "And I have a right to be protective of Bella."

"Because I have zero self control and will bite any human who gets close to me?" I replied sarcastically. "Tell me then Edward. How is it that I did all I did and Bella is still human? How is it that my mouth kissed near all her major arteries and she's still human?" Suddenly his eyes went wide. _'Yes Edward, even femoral.'_ I thought with a smirk, licking my lips. His lips pulled back and he bared his teeth.

And then I felt it. Pure anger. Looking at Alice, she had the same face, but the anger I felt was definitely coming off of her. Shit. She must've realized where I meant when I said _all_ arteries. I looked in her eyes but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were glued on Bella. Her gold eyes had quickly turned to almost pitch black. This was not good. Almost instinctively, I moved back, holding Bella, pulling her close to my body. _'She's realized what I meant hasn't she.__'_I asked looking at Edward.

"Yes." Edward answered with one work. "To both of you." Wait a second... What had Alice asked him?

"What did you ask him Alice." I gulped, looking at her.

"Are you thinking about the taste of her." she answered, seemingly void of emotion. But her aura definitely said otherwise. "And what did you ask him?" Shoot... I should've known she would ask that.

"If you realized what he meant by _all_ arteries." Edward answered.

"Thanks Edward." I thanked sarcastically.

"Well when you licked your lips I think even Bella could tell what you had meant." he replied back with just as much sarcasm. Breathing in, I realized that this was getting us nowhere. I also realized that the room was still filled with the scent of me and Bella's fun.

"Your fun?" Edward screamed, finally snapping. Grabbing Bella and tossing her onto the bed, I then moved to tackle Edward. Leaping to his feet, I bit my lip. I had to stop this now. Please don't fail me now powers. I pushed out as much calming vibes into the bedroom. I could see exactly when it hit everyone. It was like they had been running, fast and full steam, and then they hit into a wall of water, or better yet, some sort of thick gas. Their eyes stayed black, minus Bella, but they all looked as if they had just smoked the biggest joint in the world. Slowly pulling back the cloud of calmness, I saw each of them breathe a bit and come to their senses.

"Fighting isn't going to help anyone." I finally said, walking back over to Bella and getting her off the bed. As she stood up, I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm incredibly sorry Edward alright. But I promise you this will be the only time."

"No it won't." he refuted, still a bit angry. God damn it why didn't he believe me.

"Edward, don't just blatantly say that to him." Alice said. "He's trying to calm us down. Lets not get riled up. What Edward _meant_ to say was that even though you say it'll be a one time thing it won't."

"Alice." I pleaded. "Please... not you too."

"I can see it Jasper." she answered, not even sounding upset. "And so can he."

"Alice," I said exasperated. "Look, I'll decide right now. I'm not going to be with Bella." Suddenly Edward stiffened up, his mood changing to sheer fear. Wait a second... what did he see? Looking at Alice, I saw her expression change as well.

"What?" I asked, getting scared myself.

"You see what will happen if he chooses _not_ to be with her?" Alice said as I began getting angry. I hated being out of the loop. What happened in her vision?

"You go crazy." Edward said simply. "You are addicted to her body. If you get cut off, you snap. You like the warmth of her skin. Being with Alice won't be enough. Its either you snap and end up trying to find another human and kill them or you kill Bella."

"What are you talking about Edward!" I half laughed. "I love Alice. My body naturally reacts to her." Closing my eyes, I replayed memories of Alice and me. However, to my surprise it seemed duller now. No, he couldn't be right. I tried recalling the most arousing memory I could of her. Of her on her knees, her small wet mouth wrapping around...

"Enough Jasper." Edward cringed interrupting my thoughts. "Look at yourself. Are you getting turned on?" He was right. I wasn't. Taking a small breath in though, my entire body shuddered. The smell of her was still thick in the room. I fought to keep the memories from coming back, for Edward's sake, but my body couldn't help but react to the sweet delicious scent as I felt my shaft stiffen and heard Bella blush. I guess I was holding her closer to me than I had thought.

"So then what happens now?" Bella asked.

"Do you want to try being with him more Bella?" Edward asked, pain clear in his voice.

"Are you alright with me dating him?" she asked. I knew it was just me, but I swear when I heard that, I felt something beat in my chest.

"I know him better than I know that mutt who likes you." he answered. "I can watch him more than I can watch Jacob... So yeah." Grinning from ear to ear, I took another deep breath, quickly regretting it. God... Just smelling her made me want to do so many things to her. No... this was not the time or place for those kinds of thoughts. Maybe I should go for a hunt...

"Yes." Edward and Alice said in unison. "Go hunting now."

"Bella, you should go home." Edward said. Letting go of her, I backed away, looking at her.

"We can talk later." I said to Bella. Taking one last breath, I walked over to the window and opened it. Perching myself on the ledge, I dove off, and landing gently on the ground beneath me. Taking a large breath in, I noticed that about six miles away, there was a small herd of deer. I guess it wasn't as good as something like a carnivore, but it was far enough away that I could be alone with my thoughts.

Bolting through the woods, I took in the fresh April air. I was getting closer to the deer. Closer... closer... I sprung through a bush and, like some sort of mountain cat, tackled the deer with ease. Breaking its spine, I sank my teeth into its neck, drinking as much as I could. I'd definitely tasted better blood before but blood was blood. If it meant I could see Bella again it was worth it.

Sniffing the air to make sure Edward's scent was no where nearby, I finally let out all the thoughts I'd been holding in while with him. Had this really just happened? Had I gone from going out with Alice, my girlfriend of about 50 years, to my brother's human girlfriend I'd known all of about a year? Although everything in me said that this was crazy, I was calm with it. I accepted this new life. The only question would be how would the others react? How would other members of our family take it? How would people at school respond? How would the werewolves react? Especially Jacob... He would most likely get pissed. How would Charlie take it? I knew he didn't like Edward but would he be alright with me dating Bella? He loved Alice. Would he be mad at me for leaving Alice for Bella?

Growling, I smelled the air yet again as I smelled some sort of carnivore off in the distance. Taking a deeper breath, I disserned that it was a coyote. A devious smile spread across my lips. Just what the doctor ordered. Bolting through the forest, I leaped up into the trees, the branches whisking by me. Climbing higher into each tree I jumped into, I was soon leaping from treetop to treetop, as the scent of the coyote got closer. Stopping just short of a clearing, I spotted the coyote, as I crouched down. Venom began to well up in my mouth and, when the coyote turned away from me, I sprung. The thing I enjoy about carnivores is that they tend to fight back against their attacker. They aren't just something you kill within seconds. They make you work a bit before they go out. When I landed near it, the coyote spun around and made a gnarling noise at me. Jumping at it, I pinned it to the ground, as it tried to bite my arm. Hardly even leaving a scratch on my arm, I bit down into its neck, enjoying the taste of coyote a lot more than those watered down deer. I continued drinking, surprised just how thirsty I had been.

Looking at my hands and clothing, I realized I was also being quite the messy eater. I could take a shower once I got home, but I didn't feel like going back their so soon after leaving. I could go eat something else... But I didn't want another mule deer and I couldn't drink too many carnivores as most carnivores who lived here were uncommon or rare and I didn't feel like being responsible for a species becoming endangered. Perhaps I could find some river to bathe in. It would also allow me to alleviate a certain strain I still seemed to have. Closing my eyes, I opened my ears to take in all the sounds of the wilderness.

I mainly heard the fast rapid heartbeat of the small animals hiding in the trees around me. Probably after seeing me attack this coyote their not sure whether to be happy that predator is gone or scared that a new predator, me, has arrived. If only I could tell them they didn't smell appetizing and were far to small for me to drink. Tuning them out, I listened farther, hearing the gentle rush of water against rocks. It seemed to be about eight miles or so south of where I now was.

As I began to walk, this time going at a casual pace, I stopped to take in and enjoy the nature around me. I wasn't in a hurry to go bathe. Not like I had been just a few minutes ago to get out of the house, and then to go get something to eat and then to go get the coyote. No... If anything I would try and draw out this hunt as long as I could. I didn't want to go back to the house. What would happen if I just ran away right now? No, I couldn't do that... Alice would see and stop me. Or would she? I couldn't just leave this family though. Especially not leave Bella. To leave her after this would be worse that what Edward did to her when we all left. She was my girlfriend now. Stopping for a second I felt the words truly sink in. She was now my girlfriend.

"Bella Swan is my girlfriend." I said out loud, knowing no one else was listening. Continuing to walk, I jumped up into a tree and began leaping from branch to branch. Forks was a lot different than where I grew up. For one, it actually had sun during the day. There also weren't so many mountains and forests. Just wide open plains and canyons. I loved this family and being here but every now and then I do get homesick. Maybe one weekend I could take Bella down to Texas. I had always wanted to go and hunt a feral hog. I could have myself some ham and catch and kill one for her. Did she like ham? Most humans seemed to love bacon. If I was going to actually take her, I'd have to learn how to cook and cut the meats of animals. Maybe I could teach her how to use a rifle and have her shoot a hog herself. That would be fun telling everyone. Telling Edward I took her hunting with me, even after he knew I meant with a gun, would make him nearly lose it. Maybe sometime this summer.

Looking up, I saw the large river in front of me. Unbuttoning my shirt, I tossed it to the side, moving to then unbutton my jeans. Pulling down my pants and boxers, I tossed them over to where I tossed my shirt. Taking a few steps back, I ran and dove into the water, glad that the river was pretty deep. Maybe I could take Bella here one time as well... Thinking about her again, my body instantly reacted. Elated that I was finally alone, my hand went down into the water, as it wrapped around my length. Closing my eyes, I pictured how warm she had felt when I slipped my fingers in her. A deep wanton moan escaped my lips. I recalled how tight and wet she had been, beginning to pump my hand back and forth. To be honest, it felt incredibly strange touching myself. Their were only a select few times in the past 200 years that I had to relieve myself, seeing as Alice was almost always there to help me out. Shaking my head, I gripped my length tighter, trying to mimick and guess how tight she would be if I did go inside her. I pumped my hand faster and faster, as I felt the tell tale signs of the build up. Closing my eyes, I imagined the look on Bella's face and the sound of her whimpers and moans as I pushed her over the edge. Moaning at the top of my lungs, my long needed climax ripped through me as I was glad I was in the water.

Taking a deep breath in, I enjoyed the smell of the Douglas fir and White pine trees. Although at times I missed Texas, this environment is what kept me at peace. Though I didn't grow up with large mountains and wet rainforests, it was the flora and fauna that seemed to thrive here that made me happy to live here. Submerging myself underwater, I looked around, holding my breath, seeing the different fish. Seeing a steelhead salmon, I cocked a smile, becoming slightly curious. Salmon was a fish humans could eat raw. A part of me wondered if vampires could consume sushi then. The rice, seaweed, and vegetables probably wouldn't taste so good for us, but raw fish did still have blood in it, didn't it?

Springing at the fish, I quickly grabbed it with my hands, as it thrashed and squirmed to get free. Little bugger was slippery, But I kept a good grip on it. Bringing it close to me, I stopped for a moment to try and gauge where on its body would be equivalent to the mammalian jugular. It seemed to run right along the upper spine of the fish. Biting down, I drank the blood, the blood tasting quite different than a mammals. It seemed to have a smoother creamier taste. Snapping the fish in half, I let it sink to the bottom of the river, as I scanned for another salmon.

Maybe I could use it to get on Mr. Swan's good side. I could offer to make sushi for them. That way I could eat it and not have Charlie be suspicious. Which made me wonder, did Edward ever eat human food while around Charlie? He didn't really eat anything when hanging with Bella's friends, but her dad was a whole other thing. He was a big man. And come to think of it, if me and Edward were human, I would eat more than he would. If I didn't eat anything would he become suspicious? Spotting another fish, I sprung at it, grabbing it with ease, this time however not biting it. Coming up out of the water, I started walking toward shore when I stopped for a moment. Something felt off.

Taking one long deep breath, I could've sworn I smelt just the faintest trace of another, unknown, vampire. Where exactly was I? Hurrying to shore and tossing the fish on the rocks, I quickly got my clothing on, pulling my phone out of my jeans pocket. Pressing the "My Location" widget, the coordinates 47°53'12.66"N, 123°57'37.38"W showed up. (A/N: you can search this location if you'd like) Just over the mountain in front of me was the Hoh River... Could the vampire be over there? Taking another long deep breath in, the scent was now completely gone. Whoever I had smelled moments ago was now out of range for me to find. I felt just a tad bit uneasy about it, seeing as their seemed to be a lot of people being turned by the reports in Seattle, but I wasn't super worried. If something were to happen to our family, we'd all be prepared with Alice and Edward in our family. Picking up the salmon, I plugged in the coordinates to our house. I had wondered a good 20 miles from our house.

Deciding I had been out long enough, I bit my lip as I jogged back to our house. Hopefully my time out hunting had given Edward and Alice time to calm down, although to be totally honest Alice hardly showed any emotion. I guess she had been communicating to Edward telepathically. What I still couldn't understand though was how she was so calm about me going with Bella. It felt almost as if she was trying to have me be with Bella. Continuing to look at my phone for direction, I wondered if Edward would be calm enough for me to ask him a couple questions about Bella and her father. I knew that her mom and dad were divorced and that her mom was now married to some baseball player. I would really have to learn about everything Edward knew. Realizing I was nearing the house, I took a few deep breathes, clearing my head. Crossing over the river behind our house, I tried to read Edward and Alice's emotions. They definitely seemed to have calmed down. Stopping for a moment however, I realized their was a third person their, and it couldn't be Bella. As I breathed in and couldn't detect their scent, I ran into the house not sure who exactly to expect.

A/N: Hmmmm... so who could this mystery vampire and mystery guest at the Cullen house be? Leave your suggestions and tell me what you think of chapter two ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

As I came through the door, I took a deep breath, quickly relaxing as I realized it was just Carlisle. I guess he had a couple hour break and had decided to come home. I wondered how long ago he got home though. But then a thought occurred to me, had Edward told him? Or had Alice told him? Were they just going to wait until the whole family was home to tell? Not feeling like talking to anyone, or finding out if he had been told, I hurried into the living room and grabbed my Kindle. Going over to the fridge, I grabbed a cooler as well as a bunch of ice and put the salmon in it. As I tried to sneak upstairs though, I heard Carlisle say casually "Jasper, come in here. I have something I'd like to talk to you about!"

Well there went that attempt to go unnoticed. I should've known better. No one got past Carlisle. Not even Edward. Trying to remain calm, I couldn't help have my stomach twisted into knots again. _Had_ Edward told him? _'Edward... If you could give me a clue that would be nice.'_ I thought in my head, trying to pin where Edward was. Walking into the dining room where Carlisle was, I saw he was sitting at the table we only used when Bella was over. Bella... Quiet, confident, committed Bella. Clearing my head, I sat down next to him, feeling slightly apprehensive. Reading his emotions he seemed to be nice and relaxed, happy almost. I then decided it was highly unlikely Edward told him.

"So how long have you been home?" I asked him with a soft smile. Just then, I received a text, as I flipped open my phone to see it was Edward. _**In the study if you want to talk to me after your talk with Carlisle.**_

"Just about 10 minutes." he smiled. "I was talking to Edward and Alice." My stomach wrenched. Had they _told him _and he was happy or something? What on earth was going on? They had talked to Carlisle about me _messing around_ with Bella and now he was happy that I had taken the one thing that made Edward happy!

"What about?" I said, my voice calm despite my inner panicking.

"Of course I told them that I would ask for your permission on the matter" he began, as I instantly became confused. They had suggested something for me? "But they were saying that your control is getting quite well... And that, if you would like, maybe you should start coming up to the hospital with me after school and on the weekends, to get used to the smell of human blood, seeing as their seems to be a lot of vampires being created down in Seattle. Although I hate to think about it, their might be some casualties here in Forks, or at least near us. Human casualties."

"I would like to be able to control myself around humans like you do." I answered, a large smile on my face. "Did they say why though or talk to you about anything else?"

"They didn't really talk to me about much else that went on, they said if something happened they wanted to wait for the whole family to be here." he sighed. "But as for why, Edward said that it was a gift of sorts he thought you would appreciate. Is everything alright though?"

Then I truly didn't know what to say. Was everything alright? I could keep a secret from Carlisle but I couldn't lie to him. "What exactly do you mean?" I asked, feigning confusion, not exactly lying.

"Well Alice and Edward... they just seemed worn out..." he began.

"Jazz..." I heard Alice suddenly say. "I see you are home from your hunt. Sorry Carlisle but we need to study for our exams."

"Oh..." Carlisle chuckled. "Alright... but Jasper, let me know what your decision is in the next day or so."

"Will do." I politely answered, nodding my head in affirmation, as I got up and walked out of the dining room.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath, as we walked out into the living room.

"It wasn't going to play out well." she coldly said. Her aura said calm but her voice said pissed. Could I be losing my touch? Was she intentionally blocking out her true emotion? Walking up the stairs, I quickly followed her, still a bit unsure of what was going to happen. Sometimes I really wished I had Alice or Edward's mental abilities.

"Trust me you don't." Edward said, walking out of the study. Being able to see everything a person thought I guess did have its disadvantages. "Its because of these abilities that I found out way more than I wanted to."

"Thanks" I said to him, regarding the suggestion to Carlisle.

"No problem. If you are going to be with Bella a lot..." he started, just the slightest hint of a laugh in his voice. "You need to remember... On a monthly basis, she bleeds." I froze still.

"Huh?" I exclaimed confused. I could hear Alice giggle quietly. Was something wrong with Bella? I knew she had very thin skin but so thin that each month she would randomly start bleeding? Could I control myself without having any preparation of knowing when it would happen?

"Have you just completely tuned out health class for the past 80 years?" he sighed. "Human girls have menstrual cycles. That's how they make babies. I really don't want you to sleep with her, but if you do, do not sleep with her between periods. Or a week or something after her period. She has a 29 day cycle I believe." Wow, this was a lot to take in. I hadn't planned on having sex with her yet, but now I needed to be really careful if I eventually did want to. (A/N: Hahaha sorry people, no Nessie just yet) And not only that but now I had to get used to smelling her sweet blood mixed with the scent of her delicious juices on a monthly basis.

"Please Jasper." Edward cringed. "I'm not saying you can't do that stuff with her now, but please... try not to think about it when I'm nearby."

"Can I take blows at that mutt?" I asked semi-jokingly.

"Knock yourself out." he smirked. I most likely wouldn't do anything though. Doing juvenile stuff like that brought me down to his level which I did not want to do. However, if he started it I wouldn't be totally opposed to making a smart come back. Shaking my head, I looked back at Edward, a tad bit unsure of what was to come next.

"How about why you smell like fish." he asked, a questioning look on his face.

"I went for a bath." I explained. "And I caught a salmon. Its chilling in a cooler. I thought maybe I could make sushi or something for Bella and her dad." Suddenly however, thinking back to the bath and fishing trip, I remembered the unknown vampire that I had smelled.

"Unknown vampire?" Edward instantly asked. "Where were you? In what direction did it smell like it was? Did you find them?"

"Yes, an unknown vampire." I began, speaking calmly. "Where, GPS coordinates 47°53'12.66"N, 123°57'37.38"W. In what direction, I couldn't really tell, their was a mountain in the way. And no, I didn't find them, because by the time I got to shore and was dressed the scent had vanished."

"What should we do?" Alice said, more towards Edward.

"I smelled some unknown vampire scents while we were out shopping." Edward said uneasily. "How far away were you when you went bathing?"

"About twenty miles west of here Edward." I answered, trying to calm him down. Having him freak out wasn't exactly helping me calm down. "I didn't smell the scent though on my way back so it most likely headed away from us. Whoever it was, they weren't going near us." He was still uneasy. "We can talk about that later though... alright?" I asked him. "I want to know everything I can about being with Bella. I know you visit her each night but what do you do while with her dad? And should I eat human food while with him? What else do you do when over at her house? What does he usually talk about? Will he..."

"Jasper relax." he interrupted, grabbing my shoulders. "I can tell you all you need to know about being with Bella and her family. Just relax yourself." I bit my lip. I could still hear bitterness in his voice. I guess it was going to take some time before he came to be alright with me dating Bella.

"I don't think I'll ever totally be alright with it to be honest." he sighed. "Just as long as she's happy and safe, I'm alright. Not at peace with it, but content." If I couldn't get him back with Bella, I would find another girl for him to be with. Someone he could be happy with. Maybe a vampire girl. He sighed and shook his head.

"I appreciate the gesture Jasper but I highly doubt you'll be able to." he replied. I had faith that he would find someone. And if not, I would search to the ends of the earth to find him that girl. "Now lets go and discuss all those questions you had before." Nodding my head in a very military-like fashion, I followed him to the study, as Alice skipped and twirled away. Even if I no longer was aroused by her, I still thought it was the cutest thing to see her skipping like she was lighter than air, which I'm pretty sure she truly was.

"She has similar mentality that I have." Edward smiled. "She just wants to see you happy. Only she's not worried you'll get hurt like I am of Bella. And its not that I think you have horrible control. Its mainly just since I have such difficulty, I can only imagine what it must be like for you." Walking into the study, I sat down on the couch, as Edward pulled up the chair used for the table and sat down facing me.

"Where shall we start." I asked with a gentle smile, sitting Indian style.

"Bella." he simply stated. "If you didn't know about her period, then we should definitely start with her. She bruises, easily. More so than normal humans. I wouldn't be surprised if right now she has slight bruise marks on her wrists. Unless you want her dad to think you are abusing her, just try and avoid holding her wrists altogether." I cringed. Everything in me screamed to run out of the house, dash over to her house, and make sure her wrists and every place I had touched wasn't hurt. Just the thought of me doing something that could hurt her made my entire body feel like Jane was using her "oh so special" ability.

Additionally, I wouldn't want her father to see them... Not so much because I was afraid of her dad and his guns, but more if he _tried_ to hit or shoot me and realized it did virtually nothing. Perhaps if I told him I had rifling experience, he'd like me more. Edward couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Your free to ask him..." he chuckled. "Just think of a clever reason _how _you learned to use one. You can't tell him you were in the Civil War like you've told others." I could tell him me and Rosalie were originally from Texas. Texan's love to use their guns.

"What type of gun does he have?" I asked curiously. Perhaps I could impress him by giving a little history on it.

"Sorry..." he replied. "I'm not as skilled with gun knowledge as you. When I first came over he had one of those guns you snap open to load." I laughed to myself. Their were a lot of guns that did that. I would probably know what it was though when I saw it. I myself preferred shotgun over rifles. Shotguns were the guns we used back when I was human. It brought back what few memories I now had. Though I can't remember his face or name anymore, I remember my father had taught me to use a gun. Showed me how to aim it, sight it in. Now on the rare occasions I would be able to hold a gun again, I could remember little bits and pieces of my memories. Never a whole lot, but it was nice either way.

"Some other time I could try and reach into your memories Jasper." he offered. "Maybe help make things a little clearer."

"Thanks." I said, a slight smile on my lips.

"But, and not to interrupt you from your thoughts there." Edward apologized. "There are other things I'd like to teach you. Have you applied to any colleges?"

"No." I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Because to Charlie you are a senior in high school about to graduate." he sighed frustrated. "Even if he does like you because you're not me and you know about guns and what not, he won't respect you if you're not going to college. What father wants their daughter to date someone who just went to high school and then stopped their education there? You don't even have to go to the college. Just apply to some or b.s. it and name colleges we've gone to in the past. Just don't say you're not going anywhere. And remember, you _plan_ on majoring in. Not you _have_ a degree in."

I answered with a reassuring nod. Glancing out the window, I realized it had already gotten pretty dark. I wonder when Bella and her father go to bed...

"Focus Jasper." Edward scolded. "Before you go see her again, I would like to teach you some more things." _Before _I went to see her again? A deep sigh passed my lips. They _did_ trust me to see her again. They _would_ let me see her again.

"Yes Jasper, we're going to let you see her." Edward reassured. "Now onto more about Charlie. He doesn't talk much, so you won't have to worry about trying to create conversations. You also do not need to eat food, although he might be suspicious if me and you _both_ don't seem to eat. If he offers, tell him you may eat later, or that you aren't really hungry. He also apparently cooks really bad so he normally doesn't _offer_ people the food he makes."

"Does he like fish?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, him and Billy Black go fishing all the time." he said sarcastically.Billy Black... why did that name sound familiar? "He's that pup's dad." he quickly answered. "Jacob Black." Ahhh... my new competition for Bella. "He's more than just competition Jasper." Edward said sternly. "He is dangerous to be around Bella. If he gets angry, he transforms. If his blood starts pumping too fast, he transforms. And one wolf transformed near a girl before... She's lucky to be alive." Where my heart would be felt like it was being squeezed, close to exploding. Anything could make that kid transform. If Bella started talking about us, it would make him angry. It was obvious he had feelings for her. He was a teenage werewolf. Seeing a human girl he liked could get his blood pumping. If she told him she had to leave, he would become worried about her going back with us, and that could make his heart beat faster. If he got turned on, anxious, angry, or embarrassed somehow, his heart would beat faster and he would transform, hurting, possibly killing, Bella. I was glad Edward was telling me all this now.

"You're welcome." he answered.

"Is this feeling normal though?" I asked, referring to the illusion that I had a heart."

"Yes..." he answered with a solemn smile. "Sometimes though it doesn't feel good. Like that 'heart wrenching' feeling you just had."

"Have you gotten used to it?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I've gotten more used to it." he confessed. "But back to Bella and her family. Her mom Renee, I only met her once. She's very free-spirited. She's like Bella's best friend, not like a mom. Her mom and dad got a divorce because her mom rushed into the marriage with Charlie. She also didn't like being trapped in this little town. Obviously Bella is more like her dad on that."

"How soon should I wait until going over to her house and 'meeting' her dad formally?" I suddenly wondered.

"That you can discuss with her tonight."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked, biting my lip, somewhat excited to see Bella again. I wasn't so much physically aroused as I was emotionally aroused. In all my immortal life, I'd never known a human who knew about us aside from Bella. Now I was having my first human girlfriend? Edward hadn't been joking when he said my body was addicted to her. Even if I didn't want to do physical stuff with her, by body was excited that I would be able to see her again.

"Her dad doesn't go to bed until around ten." he laughed. "So you still have at least three hours until you can go over."

"Too early to go over and introduce myself as her new boyfriend?" I asked. His response was a rolling of the eyes. Walking out of the study, I was just about to head out for a walk when suddenly I "felt" three other people, their emotions all happy and relaxed. _'Looks like shits about to hit the fan.' _I thought to myself. I started preparing in my head how I would explain to the rest of our family, Alice quickly springing up the stairs.

"I see you sense them as well." she breathed, stress clear in her voice and aura. "Edward, you ready to tell everyone?" Coming back out of the study, I couldn't gauge what Edward's exact emotion was. Partially stressed, partially tired, partially annoyed, partially anxious. The car had just pulled into the garage. Good thing me and Bella didn't do anything on the couch, or else Emmett and Rosalie would've been able to tell exactly what happened as soon as they walked in.

"I'll try to filter my thoughts alright Ed." I sighed a little bit nervous. Walking down the stairs and into the living room, Alice called Carlisle in.

"Hey guys!" Emmett shouted. "We're home! Can't wait to see your new clothes Eddie!" My stomach twisted into knots yet again. But this time I wasn't worried for the same reason as before. Before I was afraid Edward would physically harm me, him or Alice. This time I feared what would happen verbally. Two people fighting is one thing. Getting in a real argument with someone, that was social and emotional. It felt you leaving guilty. And I already felt guilty enough. As everyone sat down on the couch, Edward and Alice came to stand by me.

"Everyone, there's something we need to tell you." Alice said first, almost as nervous as me. "Jasper?"

"I'm dating Bella."

A/N: Hahaha, yet another cliffhanger :P. From now on at the end of each chapter I'm going to ask you all a question, related to Twilight, which I might use later in the book. This chapter's question: For those of you who read "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner," what do you think Bree's ability would possibly be? I felt like at times they were hinting she might have an ability, and here is your chance to tell me what you think should've happened. Also, don't be afraid to suggest ideas for future chapters, I'm open for suggestions ;).


	4. Chapter 4

There was a complete and utter silence. I scanned my eyes from one person to the next, from Rosalie to Emmett to Esme to Carlisle. They all just seemed to be staring back at us. I waited for them to scream, or to explode, or do anything. Would they get mad? Would they no longer want me in their family? Would one of them attack? That was highly unlikely but it could happen. Anything could happen. That being said though, none of us expected how Emmett would react. He began busting out laughing. What about this did he find so funny? He was laughing so hard, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hahahaha!" he continued laughing "You guys are hilarious! April fools day was a few weeks ago though." So he thought we were joking? Couldn't he see the seriousness on our face? Why on earth would we joke about something like this? If he thought we were joking, it would make him realizing only that much harder to bare. Part of me wished I could throw up so that this gut-wrenching feeling would stop.

"I don't think they are joking Emmett," Esme replied nervously. I bit my lip. Her voice was so hurt, so fragile. I could see that she realized the truth and it was breaking her heart.

"What! No way!" he continued laughing. "Jasper and Alice are soul mates and no way would Edward give up Bella." I felt horrible. He really thought we were joking. Damn it I hated this nauseous feeling in my stomach. Even dry heaving would be nice right now. I just hated this feeling of my stomach twisting and contorting and nothing happening.

"I'm not joking Emmett." I said, not bothering to hide the disgust I was feeling. I was even considering eating human food, just so I could throw it up. Just so I had something to throw up. "While Edward and Alice were out shopping, Bella came over..." It was one thing having Edward read my thoughts. It was a whole other thing entirely explaining to my family how I had nearly had sex with Bella. I was tempted to go into the kitchen, get the minimal food we had, and eat as much as I could, just so that I had something to throw up.

"Enough Jasper..." Edward shook, his voice a sick sounding hiss. "I get it. You want to puke your guts out. Don't you think I want to as well? Just get on with it." I couldn't. I couldn't muster the strength to tell them.

"Explain what happened Jasper." Esme said softly. It pained me to see her like this, but I was afraid it would hurt her even more if I told her.

"I really don't want to explain it Jasper." Edward cringed, a slight hiss in his voice.

"Bella came over..." I repeated, looking at everyone. "And we were sitting next to each other... And we sort of... kissed." I paused to let it sink in for everyone. Nobody spoke. "One kiss lead to another kiss... we went upstairs to my room..."

"You had sex with Bella?" Emmett bluntly asked. I big my lip, as I knew the word made Edward mad.

"No..." I answered, embarrassment spreading through me. "The stage just before that..."

"So wait..." Emmett asked, shock in his face. "You went down on Bella? Or she went down on you?" Shame and disappointment quickly radiated off of Carlisle and Esme.

"I went to third on her." I quickly said, knowing if I were human my face would be bright red. His eyes went wide as he took it in. Curiosity rushed out of Emmett.

"Try and keep your thoughts to yourself Emmett." Edward hissed. "Its enough hearing from Jasper's thoughts what it was like." Was he wondering what Bella tasted like?

"Yes Jasper." Edward snarled.

"I somewhat understand now then why you asked me that favor Edward." Carlisle sighed, disappointment surrounding him.

"Okay..." Emmett interrupted. "So I get that you guys are upset Bella and Jasper cheated on you... But why aren't you guys trying to work this out between each other? Why are you just deciding 'they cheated on us, let them date.'"

"I want Bella to be happy." Edward cringed, obviously not enjoying explaining this. "Plus, Jasper has become 'addicted' to her."

"What the fuck Jasper." Rosalie plainly said.

"Rosalie! Language!" Esme gasped in shock.

"No mom. I think that this is perfect time to use such language." she replied, her body beginning to shake. "Are you shitting me Jasper! What the fuck do they mean you've become 'addicted' to her? It's bad enough that Edward has the hots for her! Now you? What the hell! You have Alice! You two are _happy together!_"

"Easy for you to say!" I shouted. "You and Emmett are having sex three times a week! Yes! I know that physical stuff isn't the entire relationship but Alice won't even kiss me! We hold hands at school and that is it! I enjoy pleasuring woman and I cracked! Come on! You can't deny that Bella is beautiful. Hell her name is Italian for beautiful! Yes! I kissed her first! But she said she wanted to do stuff with me. When I came to after I kissed her she told me she wanted more!"

"Oh so just because Alice doesn't sleep with you and some girl comes at you that gives you the right to go sleep with any girl?" Rosalie screamed. "And _Bella_ of all people! She is human Jasper! Just six months ago you nearly killed her when she got a paper cut!"

"You want to know something Rose?" I asked, my rage constantly increasing. "Of all the things I did with her, you want to know the one thing that I really loved? The one thing I loved the most was the fact that she trusted me so easily! She trusted me more than any of you! I told her it would be dangerous and she trusted me! You guys don't trust me to be near her yet she trusted me to do everything that I did to her! Honestly I think that was the one thing keeping me in control. I had the confidence that I could control myself. When you guys doubt me it makes me doubt myself!"

"So she trusts you?" Rosalie continued. "That gives you the right to say you're going to date her? Honestly I don't think anyone in this family should be dating her! She is a human! But Jasper, she is Edward's life! She means the world to him! Are you saying that, after nearly going and killing himself because he thought she was dead, that they shouldn't be together? That he should just give her up?"

"I don't agree with Rosalie on her first comment." Esme commented. "But she has a point. Bella is Edward's life. For once in over a hundred years he feels alive again. Plus you and Alice are so happy together." She was right. They were all right. So I wasn't attracted to Alice anymore. That didn't give me the right to steal the one thing that made Edward happy. What kind of horrible heartless person was I? Not only did I engage in sexual acts with his one love, but now I so easily agreed "alright me and her are dating." I know that Alice had some horrible vision but her visions weren't always spot on. I could easily control myself without Bella.

"Jasper." Alice ordered. "I told you what would happen if you didn't."

"I'm not going to date her Alice. I love you."

"I'm glad you're finally seeing logic." Rosalie exclaimed. But even now, deciding to be with Alice, I didn't feel good. It wasn't so much the stomach churning pain, so much as it was a throbbing one, right above my solar plexus. "So now everything goes back to normal."

"No..." Edward disagreed, pain in his voice. "I've seen Bella's decision through Alice. I hurt her too badly. She loves how Jasper can read and control emotions." The pain in the chest only seemed to burn more. I couldn't hurt Alice, but at the same time I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that Bella was hurt. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this pain?

Why the hell wasn't Alice saying anything? Fighting for us to stay together? I could control myself not to go and see Bella. I really could. If she was doing this to protect Bella than she should be trying to make me stay with her because according to everyone else here I was a threat to Bella. It felt like either my head or my heart would explode any second now. I was normally the one who calmed everyone down but right now I think everyone could feel the anger in the air. I needed to get out. I needed to get away from everyone.

"Don't leave Jasper." Alice asked.

"Well tell me one good reason why I should stay here?" I hissed, looking around at everyone. "I'm normally the person to calm everyone down. What good am I when I'm pissed off?"

"We aren't done talking about this." Edward included.

"What more is there to talk about Edward!" I yelled, wishing I could cry. Humans really had it lucky. They could cry, they could throw up, they could do so many emotional functions that we couldn't. They were so lucky and didn't even realize it.

"No one here is done choosing what should happen," he answered, scanning the room. "Myself included. You _say_ that you shouldn't date her and that you shouldn't go out with her, but Alice's visions are saying otherwise. You are still tempted to go and see her. The only one here who has made up their mind on what should happen is Emmett and he thinks 'what the heck, let Jasper try it out.' He trusts you just as blindly as Bella does."

"Hey!" Emmett bellowed, standing up. "I trust him because he _**proved**_he could control himself. Maybe not the best way to prove it... but he did. And you shouldn't say Bella _blindly_ trusts him. We all know she realizes the dangers of being with us, especially Jasper. She saw what happened on her birthday, remember? She trusts him now though and you know what? It may just be me but it really seems like it hurts Jasper whenever he considers not being with her. I mean come on people, can you not see the pain on the dude's face right after he says 'I won't be with her.'"

Emmett was wrong. He had to be. I was in love with Alice. The only reason I longed to see Bella again was because of physical reasons and nothing more. This pain that I felt... It was simply misdirected... I... I was hurt at the idea of hurting others... Not hurt because I would hurt Bella specifically. I mean... I myself had said we shouldn't have her find out about us. Having her near us was dangerous. Yes to her, but also me, and this family. I wasn't worried about protecting her, I was worried about protecting myself. But why would this pain cease to stop?

"I have to leave and clear my head Edward." I replied, wanting everyone to hear. "You can hear in my thoughts how mixed I am about this whole thing. Let me go and think to myself."

"Alright..." he answered warily.

"I'm going out to cool off." I said to everyone. "I want some time to myself. Whatever my answer is when I come back... will all of you please just approve? Alice will probably be giving you the play by play of my decisions."

"No matter what you chose Jasper." Carlisle spoke, "We will approve of. We are a family." Giving a weak smile, I left the family room. Opening the front door, I ran in the opposite direction I had gone hunting. I had to get away from all of this. I had to go and answer this question. I ran, quickly jumping over the highway, no cars out. I bolted east, getting far away from Forks, breathing in the fresh air. To the east of Forks was virtually nothing. Just mountains. To the far east were just small towns I couldn't even remember the names of, all nestled in between mountains. I could go there and just be surrounded by nature and my own thoughts. No having to worry about Edward reading my thoughts. I could think whatever the hell I wanted to. I could scream at the top of my lungs and any human that possibly heard it would probably just think it was the wind, or their ears tricking them. As I got deeper into the forests, I relaxed more, the anger starting to slip out just a bit. Just as I was calming down though, I was nearly attacked by a giant wolf. Where the hell had that thing come from. Springing backwards, I stared at the creature that had tried to attack me. Shoot, I had gone past that territory line or whatever it was. The wolf, a rusty brown color, growled and barred it teeth at me. Instantly, I could tell that it was one of the La Push werewolves for three reasons reasons. One, it looked like a wolf on steroids, matching my height almost exactly, two, it radiated disgust and anger, something animals were incapable of, and three, when I sniffed the air, instead of smelling delicious like a typical carnivore, it had a stink that could only be compared to a mix of wet fur, rotting flesh, and cow patties. If I hadn't wanted to hurl earlier, this surely made me want to. Its deep feral growl snapped me out of my thoughts as I leaped back a bit more and it jumped at me, almost seeming to want to fight me.

"Sorry," I apologized, taking a couple leaps back, leaping over a river. It stopped and stared at me from its side of the river, growling still. What more did this mutt want from me? "I said 'sorry!'" I repeated, as a couple more wolves showed up. A darker one with silver streaks in it, a dark brown, almost chocolatey furred one, and a gray one, with what seemed to be dark spots in its fur, its face a slightly lighter color than its fur. Making sure to be as subtle as I could, I sniffed the air to remember their scents. It would be nice to have a face to these mongrels who were growling at me. They obviously now knew my face, but I didn't know theirs. The silver one paced back and forth, never breaking eye contact with me, a deep growl coming out of his throat. I couldn't help but think to myself how he looked like one of those annoying yappy little dogs that pace back and forth right by an electric fence, barking like their all tough. He, however, could jump the river and attack me if he wished. However, where I stood wasn't their land so if he fought me it would be his fault. I was just going to take a guess and say the silver one had anger management problems. The first wolf eyed him and with a growl, leaped over the river, however not attacking me now. He was actually taller than I was, towered over me by a few inches, something I didn't like. What the hell was this guys problem.

"I am saw-ree." I said, enunciating each syllable, like he was some child or mentally challenged person. He growled at me, digging his claws into the ground. "Awww..." I continued. "Did I anger the big bad wolf." With one quick snarl, he bumped me, knocking me to the ground, as he barred his teeth at me, but then jumped back over the river. Why that no good little pup.

"Real tough!" I yelled at him angrily. "You think you and your little mutt buddies scare me? Like I'm scared of some over grown puppies who hide behind their wolf appearance and some stupid territory line. Well you know what? I know your scent now!" Taking one last good whiff to get each wolves distinct funk, I sprang up, seeing them quickly run away. The putrid smell getting too much to bare, I turned around and headed away from where they had been. Damn. I had gone outside to calm down and they had only made me more pissed off. Bolting toward some tall mountains, I jumped as high as I could, getting to the tip, and, jumping high into the air, came crashing down, punching into the rock.

Clenching my teeth, I jumped down the mountain a bit and did the same thing, feeling the ground crush easily. I wanted to fight something. I wanted to grab something and rip it apart, be it one of those annoying werewolves or another of our kind. I wanted to find a rogue non-vegetarian vampire just so I could fight with them. Breaking rocks wasn't doing anything. I know I couldn't go back and kill one of the werewolves. That would not only make the treaty null and void, but it would put the rest of my family in danger. Maybe I could track that unknown vampire I had smelled. Pick a fight with them. I could easily manipulate their emotions and make them pissed at me. Have them come and attack me. Say I was doing it in self defense. I could also very easily do that to one of those wolves, but that definitely wouldn't end well. I thought I heard somewhere that they all shared minds. If I controlled one of their emotions, they would probably be able to tell. Although from each wolf there I sensed pure anger. They probably would just account it as an uncontrollable urge for one of them to sink their teeth into a vampire. But again, even if they attacked me, if I killed any of their own, it wouldn't end well. The whole Cullen family would most likely have to leave if I did. But, to be completely honest, me and Alice never actually signed the treaty, so technically the treaty didn't apply to us.

Calming down slightly, I sat down, remembering why I had come out here. To clear my head. I breathed in and was glad that there wasn't a trace of mutt in the air. Why the heck did I care more about Bella than Alice? Why wasn't I fighting to get Alice back? I saw that I wasn't physically attracted to her but that's no reason to end a relationship... was it? I could go and talk to Bella.

What time was it now? No. I wouldn't go see her. Thinking of not going to see her though made me angry. Why did it make me angry not being able to see her? What was different between Bella and Alice. Alice was incredibly social. Bella wasn't. Perhaps I was happy to find someone more like me? What did Alice have that Bella didn't? She was a vampire... She had been with me much longer. Somehow though that didn't seem to convince me. No. I wasn't going to be with Bella. I was meant to be with Alice and Edward was meant to be with Bella. But what if I was all wrong. Maybe I was suppose to be with Bella. And perhaps Edward and Alice were a better pair for one another. I mean, they had devised a way to communicate with one another without even speaking.

Honestly I felt Alice was closer to Edward than she was to me... Perhaps that's why she seemed to be taking this so well. Could she have planned this and was just hiding it from Edward so that he wouldn't get mad? Perhaps she had feelings for Edward and still cared enough about me to not want me to be alone. Perhaps that was why I wasn't fighting to get her back. I stopped for a moment to think. Why had me and Alice been together? We traveled together. But any two people can travel together. I was attracted to her? Could I become attracted to her again? Why had I let Bella into our house, with me alone, so easily. No. I didn't let her in, I was the one who suggested she come in.

Why had I suggested? There was no doubt I liked the smell of her blood, but could that have been hiding deeper feelings I had for her? I was with Alice because I had traveled with her and because she was a vampire. I hadn't been with a human for slightly obvious reasons. Maybe Edward was meant to have a blood addiction to her. So that I would meet her. If me and Alice hadn't been together prior to it, true him and Alice might have gotten together, but I would've been all by myself. And when Edward met Bella, he would've either killed her, or simply ignored her, as he wouldn't want to be with her as he was happy with Alice.

What was I thinking? That it was fate that me and Bella should be together? If she had never come over what would've happened? I would've read about animals, maybe go hunting, and then Alice and Edward would've gotten back and I would have studied with Alice. I couldn't help but pause for a moment. Why had she suggested we study? Hadn't we already taken these tests at least 40 times in the past however many years we've been re-doing school? Why had she said "No sex until after graduation" if we'd had sex multiple other times at other schools, our senior year? Perhaps my thinking wasn't so faulty after all. I'm sure she hadn't planned it to go just as it happened, but she probably planned this incident somehow. She normally tells Bella whenever she goes off shopping with Edward, or she would take her with them.

Maybe by the end of the school year, she had planned on ending it with me. Maybe she had a vision and saw me and Bella together. _Happy_ and together. I was curious to ask Edward but even if she had seen a vision of me and Bella together she probably didn't want Edward to see it just yet. What visions of Bella had Alice seen? She had seen a vision of Edward killing her and she had seen a vision of her becoming a vampire. She had never said anything about Edward and Bella being mated with one another. Edward wanted to protect her. But subsequently our whole family now tried to protect her. Could he be confusing his feelings of protection with love?

Stopping for a moment, I closed my eyes, as I tried picturing two different futures. One, everything stays the way it is, I stay with Alice, Edward stays with Bella. Edward had said Bella wanted to be with me. Edward leaving her had hurt her too badly and she wanted to be with me. If the two of them stayed together, would they each truly be happy? Edward knowing that Bella really wanted to be with me? Similarly, if Alice did have feelings for Edward, what would happen after graduation? Would she go back to trying to be with me? Me who no longer was physically attracted to her? It would feel awkward and uncomfortable for both of us.

Shaking my head I decided to look at what I knew for a fact. I knew for a fact that me and Bella did physical things together. I knew for a fact that I was no longer sexually attracted to Alice. I knew for a fact that Bella wanted to be with me. I knew for a fact that I was physically attracted to Bella. The thing's I wasn't certain of were one, if Alice was still attracted to me, two, if Alice had planned for something like this to happen, three, if Alice was attracted to Edward, four, if my feelings for Bella were more than physical. If I stayed with Alice and Bella stayed with Edward though, it would be uncomfortable for both of us. Sighing, I closed my eyes and made my decision. Just a few seconds later, I felt my phone vibrate as I answered it before the first ring had ended.

"Are you sure about this Jasper?" Edward's voice asked, a tiny bit of pain in it. I was doing this for his own good. It would be difficult being with Bella after knowing she didn't want him anymore. "Well Jasper?" Ah yes, forgot he couldn't read my mind over the phone.

"Yes." I answered, doing my best to hide my happiness. It would only hurt him more to hear that I was happy right now. He would come to thank me though. Perhaps him and Alice would get together. Who knew. Looking at my phone though, I became elated when I saw the time. It was now close to 11.

"You can go over." I suddenly heard Alice say, obviously taking the phone from Edward. "Just be careful not to wake up Charlie. It would be hard explaining not only why but how you were in Bella's room." The place in my chest, which previously had felt like it would explode in pain, now felt like it would burst with excitement. I hung up the phone, judged which direction Forks was in, and began running, no, sprinting, to get to Forks. Thankfully, it was all relatively downhill, with only a few hills I had to leap over. Taking a deep breath in, I started smelling familiar scents. Scents of kids from school. I tried to narrow down on Bella's. Plugging her address into my phone's GPS, I saw I was only about three miles from her house. Slowing down to a human pace, I softly jogged the rest of the way. When I reached her house, I stopped for a moment to listen. No television on. No lights on either. As I walked to the front yard, I softly jumped up onto the ledge above the porch, where her open window was. Stealthily sneaking in, I was surprised to see she was fast asleep. She looked even more fragile when asleep. Her breathing saw soft and slow, her heart beating to the same tempo. Should I leave? Should I wake her? I felt like I was being some sort of creeper simply watching her while she slept. Moving over to her bed, I gently lifted one corner of her covers, as I crawled in facing her, gently wrapping my arms around her. She was unbelievably warm. Wanting to feel more, I slipped my hand under her pajama shirt. Her body instantly shivered as I quickly pulled my hand out. Her heart began beating just a bit faster as I bit my lip and curse at myself. As her eyes fluttered open though, I couldn't help but smile at the dazed and confused look on her face. Suddenly her eyes went wide open, as she fumbled backward.

"Sorry..." I apologized. "I just figured since Edward did stuff like that with you..."

"No no no..." she insisted, sleep clinging to her voice. "It's fine. Just wasn't expecting that, that's all."

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, looking into her soft brown eyes.

"No." she said, quick but sternly. "You want to continue where we left off?" Although I could tell she wanted to have more fun, I was a bit worn out myself.

"Actually..." I said disappointment in my voice, "I was sort of hoping we could talk."

"I want this Jasper alright." she quickly said. "I want to be with you. So don't be going all noble and say 'I'm too dangerous to be near you.' I don't see you as a threat. Honestly I think everyone else being so cautious with you would make you have poor confidence in yourself. You have amazing..." I quickly shut her up with my lips, pressing them lightly against hers. Whatever she was going to say, she seemed to instantly forget, as I pulled away and saw the dazed look on her face.

"I don't mean talk about that." I snickered, kissing her cheek. "I mean talk about stuff I should know. What we should do about school tomorrow. When we plan on telling your dad about the two of us." Climbing back into bed with her, I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her small body. "You couldn't convince me not to be with you even if you wanted to." I joked, getting an evil smile.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" she asked, yawning just slightly. Shoot, as much as we both wanted to talk to each other she was still human and needed to sleep. Then curiosity set in.

"What is it like to dream?" I asked, looking intently into her eyes. "Before I came and woke you, were you having a dream?"

"Most of the time we don't remember dreams." she softly chuckled. "But yes, I was having a dream, a weird one though."

"Would you mind telling me what happened it in," I beamed, staring intently at her.

"Sure..." she smiled. "But can I ask you something first?"

"Ask away." I answered politely. What question could she have for me?

"Why are staring at me?" he asked, blushing slightly. Man, it was cute hearing her blush. Closing my eyes, I kissed the bridge of her nose, as I felt her blush even more.

"Why am I staring?" I began, "I guess because I've never been this close to you... Or any human for that matter. I'm studying you." Continuing to look into her eyes, I saw her iris was quite dilated. Probably from the dark. Staring even closer at them, they ever so subtly expanded and shrunk. Her body was constantly changing, constantly readjusting. I lifted my hand to softly stroke her cheek. Her heart beat increased just the slightest. I enjoyed hearing her pulse. It tempted me so much, but I liked pushing my limits, testing my strength.

"So what did you want to ask?" Bella asked curiously.

"What were you dreaming of before I woke you?" I repeated, wrapping my arms around her.

"I was in the woods," she said, seeming to try and recall all of it. "I was walking and I saw some of the wolves... werewolves. I started running towards them though, it was weird. The sun had come out and they were sparkling like you guys did. Their fur was like... your skin..." She scrunched her face and seemed to look far off, probably trying to recall other small things that had happened in the dream but unable to.

"It's alright..." I softly replied with a smile. "That's quite interesting. Are they all strange like that?"

"Not all in the same type of way," he elaborated. "But yeah... they have a 'weirdness' to them."

"When can I formally meet your dad." I asked. "I mean, as your boyfriend."

"I think he already suspected that it was over between me and Edward." she sighed, glancing to the side. "So Friday is probably good." Wow... this Friday. Only five days from now. I'd probably need to hunt a lot this week if I was going to be in close proximity to Bella and her father, not to mention my training at the hospital with Carlisle. Should I tell her about me going and training? Would she want to know something like this? Would she ask me why? And then I slightly remembered why. Once a month she bled. Would she be embarrassed if I asked her when it was starting? Could Alice see when it would start? Would it be awkward asking either her or Alice when it would start.

"Is that all?" she wondered, breaking me from my thoughts. Should I tell her?

"I'm going to be training with Carlisle at the hospital." I decided to say. "So that I can get used to being this close to you all the time... And get used to the smell of human blood." God... Just thinking about blood was making me thirsty. Even with the meal I had just had only hours ago, I felt the stinging desire to sink my teeth into her soft warm welcoming... Damn, some good that hunt did. I reluctantly got out of bed with her, as she frowned at me.

"Do you mind just staying until I fall asleep?" she asked with a mock-sad voice. Mustering all the strength I could, I crawled back into bed with her, softly wrapping my arms around her. I held my breath, keeping her body close to mine. Within a minute, her heartbeat was soft, her breathing was calm. Sneaking out as quietly as I could, I ran back to the house, walking in and automatically looked for Carlisle. Sniffing the air, I followed his scent to the study, where he was sitting reading a medical book.

"Did Edward tell everyone my decision?" I asked, figuring he was the calmest person in our family.

"Yes, he did." he replied putting down the book. "I'm guessing you are here to tell me your decision on my proposal."

"Yes," I firmly answered. "My answer is yes, I am willing to learn from you."

A/N: Well I hope that this chapter was as good as you all were hoping. I know I didn't leave you on that much of a cliffhanger but I was getting a little tired of leaving you guys in suspense. Don't worry, there will be plenty of other suspenseful chapters. But this chapters question: If Jacob could've imprinted on another girl, who do you think it should've been?


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the 5th chapter. Hope you guys enjoy ;).

Monday through Wednesday flew by pretty fast. I couldn't quite remember what was talked about during class but I'm sure it wasn't anything I hadn't learned before. However, now Thursday afternoon, I began feeling excited and anxious. Today after school was going to be my first day helping Carlisle at the hospital. The past few days, he had been doing large operations and, seeing as that involved large amounts of blood, he didn't think that would be the best idea for my first training. But today I was going to be helping him somehow. I wasn't entirely sure what he would first have me do, but I was preparing myself for anything. If only the school day would end already though... It was almost lunch time, and I had been sitting more on Bella's side of the table than Alice's, as most of the people's first reactions were confusion and envy. As the bell rang for lunch, I quickly exited class, as humanly "fast" as possible at least, and got to the lunchroom in no time. Casually moving to where Bella and her friends generally sat, I sat down, as people began coming in, and the lunchroom was packed within five minutes. As Bella sat down with her food, I smiled, holding her hand under the table.

One of her friends, a blonde haired boy, sat down, across from us. Mike I believe his name was. Two girls followed suit not long after, one short, about Bella's height, having dark brown hair and blue eyes, the other close to my height, with light brown hair that matched her eyes. Edward and Alice soon sat down as well. Although I had been trying to hunt a bit this week, it was still a tad bit of a strain being so close to all these humans during the school day. I'd probably go hunting before I went to the hospital.

"So?" Alice chimed happily. "What is everyone doing this weekend?"

"I was thinking about maybe going to Seattle or something." the short girl said nonchalantly. Had she not heard about all the killings that were happening there? Was she trying to make this Mike guy be protective of her? Well whether or not that was her intention, it did make him become nervous.

"Jessica!" he exclaimed. "C'mon! Haven't you heard about all those gang fights or whatever that's going on?"

"Oh right." she answered. "But didn't they say it was some sort of serial killer?"

"They aren't sure what it is." Edward answered a bit coldly. "No one knows." Yeah, no one knows, except our family. Edward gave me a quick glance, much to fast for any of these humans to notice, before moving what little food he had on his plate around with a fork.

"Hey Ed..." Mike asked mouth full of food. "You going to eat that food or just move it around?"

"You can have it." he replied, pushing it over to him. Just about then, another guy, with black hair and dark eyes, sat down next to the tall girl.

"What's everyone talking about?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Weekend plans." Alice smiled, reminding us what she had initially asked us. "I agree with Mike on not going to Seattle... but how about we go to Port Angeles or something? See a movie?" Was she trying to get a group date thing together? A soft cough from Edward answered my question. I didn't know what to think. Bella's fingers suddenly began tracing around my palm, as I took the hint.

"I'd love to see a movie." I replied. "Would you want to go see a movie Bella?"

"Sure, I'm not busy this weekend." she softly answered, smiling.

"Alright, so Mike...How about you and Jessica come along as well?" I asked Mike, as surprise and confusion came off him. I guess he didn't realize I knew their names.

"I'm working Saturday..." he replied, seeming to pay close attention to how Jessica was reacting. "But if tomorrow isn't too quick notice..."

"I'm free tomorrow." Jessica eagerly answered.

"As am I." I answered as well. It would make it quite obvious to the students here that Bella and I had in fact begun dating now, as it was clearly obvious that Mike and Jessica liked each other as well. I didn't even need my ability to tell that. This would also give me an excuse to go over to Bella's house. I could talk with her dad, discuss different guns or whatnot, and then go off to the movies, driving Bella in... Oh crap, I didn't actually have my own car... No way would I drive Alice's Porsche. That car just screamed girly... Carlisle would probably be at the hospital, so I couldn't use his Mercedes... Definitely not the Jeep. I wanted something classy. Something that reflected me. The Jeep was loud, big, and lacked class entirely, much like its owner. If I was going to drive Bella to the movies it would either be in the Volvo or the BMW. The Volvo was a nice car, but it was Edward's. I'd already done enough taking Bella from him; I couldn't take his car as well. Plus, if Charlie saw the Volvo, he'd instantly think Edward and put up his guard. Rosalie's Red BMW was a tad bit of a girl car, but it was a cool car to ride nonetheless. Rosalie wasn't doing anything tomorrow; I could just drive the BMW.

For the remainder of lunch, we talked about what movie we would see, what time we would see it and where we would meet up. Several times, a part of me felt as if Edward wanted to join in and come with someone but he never seemed to respond or seem to acknowledge my thoughts. Once lunch was over, I collected my things and began walking out when a soft hand, one that was the same temperature as mine, tapped my shoulder.

"What is it Alice? "I quietly asked, turning around.

"Carlisle... he's coming to the school now so don't even bother going to class."

"Thanks." I smiled excitedly. I was finally going to start my training with him. My mind began wondering what he would have me help with first. When I stopped to think about it however I was at a loss of words. What exactly would he have me do? What did interns at the hospital do? Would he have me interacting with staff? Would he be leaving me alone with patients? That thought right there made me a bit nervous. Was I ready to be left alone with a human all by myself? The only human I had ever been alone with was Bella and she knew about us. She could judge when she was in danger. Would someone who didn't know about us have the same instinct? What if they were too sick to defend themselves? As I walked into the main office, I sat down on a chair as I looked at the receptionist.

"Jasper Hale." I replied. "One of Carlisle's kids. He's picking me up early."

"Do you have a note?" she timidly asked, a soft pool of blood rushing to her cheeks. The vampire equivalent of a stomach growl brushed over me as I could hear her soft steady heart beat just a bit faster. Closing my eyes and shaking my head, I resisted the urge to look back at her, knowing me looking at her would only make her heart beat faster.

"No." I softly answered. "But he'll be here soon." As her heart beat increased slightly, I regretted mentioning the latter. Or perhaps this could be my time to start building control. Edward and Alice were still here at school and if I needed help they would be able to come, unlike Carlisle, who could only help if I shouted for him. Taking a soft quick whiff of the room, I softly bit my lip as I sat up straighter. Looking over towards her, I could sense she wanted to say something but was too shy to. "I'm going to start interning at the hospital." I explained.

"Ah... you're interested in becoming a doctor like your father?" excitement radiated out of her upon saying 'father' as I pushed out relaxing energy, trying to slow down her heartbeat. I was quite surprised however when it actually seemed to work. That was actually a lot easier to deal with. Taking a breath in however, I felt not so sure again, as the sweet smell of her blood tempted me from just below the tissue paper thin barrier that was her skin. The door quickly opened however, and doing a quick glance, I was relieved to see it was Carlisle. "Ah... Doctor Cullen." the receptionist smiled. "Me and your son here were just talking about you."

"Just tell me where to sign." he smiled happily. As he walked up to her, her heart beat faster, as a blush came across her face. Slowly standing up, I came over to Carlisle, backpack slung over shoulder. As soon as he signed, we exited out the door he had just come from, into the school parking lot. Walking across the parking lot, we quickly went over to Carlisle's Mercedes. "Today has seemed to be a relatively slow day, so I'm probably going to have you help me with simple nursing type of stuff." Getting into the car and buckling, we quickly headed out. "I know the things I give you might seem trivial and irrelevant to training but just trust in me, alright Jasper?"

"Alright." I nodded with a soft almost hidden smile.

"And don't think that I'm keeping you away from blood because I don't trust you or that I feel bad for you." he further elaborated. "I am simply doing what I did to train myself. Seeing as you had a non-vegetarian diet for quite a bit of your life though, this will be quite interesting." I could tell he was trying to keep his mood light, to not make me think that he pitied me. I knew he didn't. I knew no one really pitied me after what I had just done the past weekend. But it was still nice of Carlisle to try and keep his mood optimistic. I needed to be more like him. If I trusted myself, perhaps I really could control myself as well as Carlisle.

We both got out of the car and walked into the hospital, the smell of Latex and rubbing alcohol the most prominent smells. Glancing over towards him, I could tell he realized I noticed. "No need to create added stress for you." he spoke only loud enough for one of our kind to hear. Stress? What was he talking about. Breathing out, I let out a sigh I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I guess I was more nervous about this than I had lead myself to believe. I just needed to relax and trust in myself. Moving his hand, Carlisle pat me on the back, rubbing his hand in circles.

"Hello Samantha." Carlisle suddenly replied, as a nurse came walking up to us. "This is Jasper. He's the son I told you about. I was thinking he could help you with the patient in room 209... Mrs. Abelia if I'm not mistaken. Have him help with the basics I taught you."This nurse, Jessica, looked just a bit older than I looked. She had short shoulder length dirty blonde hair with soft hazel eyes.

Instantly my mind began wondering who this "Mrs. Abelia" was and how helping this nurse "Samantha" was going to help me control myself. Trusting Carlisle though, I smiled and stuck my hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Samantha." I replied. "Is their anything I should know before heading off to help?" I directed the question to both Carlisle and Samantha.

"Just need to sterilize your hands." Carlisle replied. "If you two need me, I'll be in my office."

As Carlisle walked off, I turned to follow Samantha as we walked into what seemed to be the staff room. Going over to the sink, I washed my hands and rubbed a disinfecting wipe all over my skin, as Samantha handed me Latex gloves.

"You don't need to wear them right now." she told me, picking a pair for herself as well. "But it's always good to have a pair." Walking out into the hallway, yet again, with her, I followed her at a leisurely pace. Man did human's walk slow.

"So you and all your siblings..." she asked. "You're all adopted is that right?"

"Yeah it is." I nodded, knowing the drill. "Me and Rosalie are fraturnal twins... Edward, Emmett, and Alice were just kids my dad adopted as he went. Mrs. Cullen, my mom, can't have kids."

"I get the feeling you get asked that a lot." she laughed, rolling her eyes. Something about her made me relaxed. She wasn't like the people at school. She was curious but didn't seem to be prying too much.

"Really?" I chuckled, "What gave you that idea?" We both laughed as we continued walking until we got to the door marked 209. Breathing in slightly, the first smell, or more lack there of, surprised me. There was a living human no doubt, but whoever this "Mrs. Abelia" was seemed to have a significant deficiency of blood. That and her heart was beating quite slow. Walking into the room, my questions where answered by a small elderly woman laying in the hospital bed. Her eyes were awake but she seemed to be looking elsewhere. Turning to look at us, she began to sit up as her entire frame seemed to tremble.

"Doctor Cullen?" she asked, staring at me.

"No Mrs. Abelia." Samantha corrected. "This is his son, Jasper." It was hard to believe, looking at this elderly lady, that I was in fact older than her. Probably 80 some years ago she was just a child and I had still been alive for more than she had been now. This was my first time for at least a good 50 years being with an elderly human.

"Jasper..." she pondered on the name. "Are you from the south darling?" A huge smile spread across my lips. I'd recognize that southern dialect anywhere. She was a fellow Texan.

"Yes ma'am." I answered respectfully, her eyes lighting up. "From Texas." Moving over to her, I took a seat in a chair next to her bed as I looked into her eyes. "Carlisle adopted me." I elaborated.

"Well not to be rude..." she began saying, confusion her prominent emotion. "But why are you here with my nurse." She let out a soft chuckle, her smile accentuating her many wrinkles. What would I have turned out like if I hadn't been turned?

"He's learning medicine like his father." Samantha explained, walking over to her. "Now are you ready for your daily exercise?" Daily exercise? What exercises could a woman this old and this fragile possibly do. Everything about her said breakable. His arms were bony and frail. Her body was shaking just simply sitting up in bed.

"Yes I am." she smiled, looking from me to Samantha.

"Jasper," Samantha said, getting my attention. "Take her hand and let her use you as support." Standing up, I placed my hand out for her to grab. She reached her hand out and laid it on mine as I suddenly felt even stronger than I normally felt. She was even more fragile than Bella or any other human, for that matter, that I had met. She gripped my hand and scooting to the edge of the bed, first planted her feet on the floor. Beginning to lean forward, she managed to get her hips up and off the bed, as she stood still for what felt like forever. Finally, she began slowly taking steps, as I kept my arm in place and aided her. Feeling a strange urge to help support her even more, I took my other hand and placed it on top of the hand that she was holding onto with.

"You're doing really well ma'am." I complimented, feeling that she was a tad bit frustrated.

"Thank you Jasper." she replied. She was slowly getting tired as I became curious about something. Rubbing her hand, I began sending out short soft bits of "alert and energetic" emotions. Was it a mistake to do so? Suddenly I felt her heart seem to be a bit stronger as she began moving a tad bit steadier. She wasn't going incredibly fast but with my keen vampire senses I could tell I was having an effect on her. Thankfully I had also done it just subtly enough that she didn't seem to notice it that much. Part of me told me to keep helping her but I decided against it. She was doing just fine by herself and I didn't want her to develop a dependance. After walking her around the room a few times, Sam nodded at me and I helped her back into bed.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you lay down just yet." Sam sighed. "Jasper, help her stay propped up. I'm going to listen to her heart and breathing." Taking out a stethascope, she pushed up the back of Mrs. Abelia's shirt as she placed it at odd places along her back. I didn't need to use a stethascope however to hear her vitals. My highly developed hearing allowed me to listen to her slow metranomic heartbeat as well as her soft gentle breathing. "There we go." she smiled as she finished and pulled the stethascope out. "You can lay her down." Gently guiding her down, I looked into her eyes and saw that they were in fact a beautiful blue. What color had my eyes been when I was human? Part of me wanted to say blue. This beautiful blue color.

"So where in Texas did you live in?" I asked, sitting down yet again.

"A bit outside of Houston." she yawned. "And you?" Should I say the same? It would be true. But would she inquire where? Was it called something different now? It had been forever since I'd been to Texas.

"Outer parts of Houston." I answered. That wasn't totally lying. Honestly I couldn't remember the name of my hometown now. It was near Houston though.

"Beatiful place isn't it?" she replied. "A lot different from here. Not that here isn't beautiful. I absolutely love the scenary here in Forks." It was quite beautiful. Maybe when the weather got warmer, I could take this patient out on a nature trip, with Carlisle's permission of course.

"I'm sorry Agatha but me and Jasper have to go now." Sam replied. "He'll be here next week though." Getting up and walking out of the room, I followed Sam as I wondered where our next stop was. "I know your dad just said to help with Agatha back there but would you mind helping with some feedings? We've already got milk pumped we just hardly have any people to help feed the newborns." Upon hearing the word newborns my body tensed up instinctively. However when we walked by the looking glass I couldn't say no.

"Sure." I smiled, as we walked into the room filled with babies.

"Hello Jasper." I suddenly heard Carlisle say. "You here to help us feed some little ones?"

"That I am." I responded with a nod as I saw him walk past me, a smile on his face.

"Everything go alright with Mrs. Abelia?" he inquired, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Uh huh." I nodded. As I looked around, I couldn't help but feel warm inside seeing all the sleeping babies. They all gave of a soft gentle peaceful vibe that made me feel at ease. However, there seemed to be one child who seemed upset. Walking over, I saw a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket as I looked at her wristband. Nadia was her name. But what could be wrong.

"Is everything alright Carlisle?" I asked only loud enough for him to hear. "This one seems scared."

"Go on Jasper," he encouraged. "She's probably hungry." Looking at him I exchanged looks from him to the baby, not entirely sure of how to properly feed this infant. Moving to where I was, he moved his arms to softly lift the baby, using one arm to support the head and the other arm to support the body. "Sit down and I'll hand her to you and give you her bottle. Sitting down in the closest chair, I mimicked how his arms were as he gently laid her down into my arms. Handing me a bottle I took it and bringing the bottle to her mouth, she instantly began sucking.

"Just make sure you keep the bottle tilted so that she doesn't swallow air." Carlisle instructed. "You can put her back in her crib when she either finishes her bottle or stops drinking." Looking down at her, I gently readjusted so that she was resting in the nook of my arm and I could keep her head elevated. Surprisingly, this tiny infant reminded me a lot of the elderly woman I had just been working with. True, these two girls were both at the absolute opposite ends of the age spectrum, but they were both light and weak and fragile. They were both so brittle and gave off the same vibe. They both needed protecting. She still seemed scared however. What was she scared of? Scared of being alone? I was here holding her. Was she scared of me? I hoped that wasn't the reason. Sending out relaxing vibes, she relaxed in my arms. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. I could understand why Rosalie wanted to have a baby. Maybe she'd enjoy coming in here and feeding some of these babies. However, I could also see it being difficult for her, knowing that she couldn't have any of these babies. Maybe what her and Emmett should do is adopt a baby. However, I also felt that would be against the Volturi rules. No revealing yourself to a human without intending on either eating them or turning them. If the kid eventually wanted to be turned that would be alright, but it would become problematic if they ended up not wanting to be turned.

Glancing down, I saw Nadia had significantly slowed down on her bottle and her face seemed relaxed. She gave off a soft little bit of warmth as I stopped for a moment and listened to her. Her heart was faster than a normal humans, yet it was somehow weaker. Perhaps because she didn't have a whole lot of blood to circulate, her heart made it go faster. Oh man... I shouldn't have thought about blood. I had meant to go hunting before coming here but hadn't gotten the time. Why hadn't I said something to Carlisle? Suddenly, I felt Nadia begin squirming. Her pulse increased slightly. Was she absorbing my anxiety? Breathing through my mouth, I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Sending out relaxing vibes, her heart beat slowed a bit as I slowly stood up and walked over to her crib. Gently placing her down into the crib, I looked around to make sure all the babies were relaxed as well. All the other children seemed to be alright so, standing up, I smelled the air and tried to locate Carlisle. He had left through the back door so it would probably be smart of me to go that direction. Quickly making it over to the door, I opened it and went through it, finding myself in an empty hallway. Smelling the air, I picked up Carlisle's scent and followed it. When I found him, I quickly whispered that I hadn't gone hunting in a while and his eyes opened in realization and he softly nodded his head.

"Go." he replied, only loud enough for me to hear, as I made my way out of the hospital.

Thankfully, just as I had gotten to the wood line, I heard an ambulance blare by the hospital, as I figured I'd better not stick around and see if it was some sort of bloody injury. Dashing into the woods, I tried to remember where my favorite hunting spots were. Perhaps today I could change things up a bit. Go somewhere different for a change. Not feeling like dealing with those stinky mutts, it would be better not to stray east. Maybe I could go farther west. Letting instinct take over, I dashed through the woods, smelling the air for carnivores. As I dashed, trees flew by me, branches blowing around, rustling dogwood flowers that still clung onto the branches. These flowers sure were pretty. Maybe one day I could go for a walk and collect some flowers for Bella. Did she like flowers? I don't remember her being allergic. I should see what different flowers could be found in this area. Already knew dogwoods and some wild roses. In my free time I could look up different plants.

Getting the scent of what smelled like a grizzly, I charged in its direction. After being surrounded by humans all day, it was nice to go out and just let instinct out. Show that I was a predator and not worry about scaring or harming others. Spotting the grizzly bear, a smirk spread across my face. Diving at it, I easily got it down to the ground. However, due to its sheer size, it did manage to throw me off. Growling at me and charging, I did a couple flips backwards, feeling like toying with it a bit. As it got on its hind legs, I sprung at it, pinning it to the ground and bringing my mouth to its jugular. Sinking my teeth into its neck, I drank up the blood, the rich smooth liquid helping me relax. Bears tasted pretty good. Their blood was thick and rich. Unfortunately I was still a bit thirsty. I smelled the air, trying to pick up on another animal's scent. There was a large herd of deer about a mile away and though they didn't taste the best it was still better than nothing. Jumping back into the trees, I leaped from tree to tree, taking my time, enjoying the spring weather. Seeing the herd, I leaped down and quickly drained three, not realizing I was so thirsty.

Deciding to explore, I leaped up into the closest tree, a cypress, and began leaping up the branches, noticing moss along some other trees. Looking down to the forest floor, I noticed all the ferns. Finishing the next few branches and reaching the canopy of the tree, I glanced around, noticing a decline in elevation to the right about a half mile away. Dashing from tree to tree, a smile spread across my face as I heard the flowing of water. Although I didn't sweat or get 'dirty' like humans did, lately I'd been enjoying going swimming. While it was probably too cold for humans, it felt nice and refreshing for me. Breathing the air to make sure there were no humans near by, I landed on the river bank. Unbuttoning my shirt, I tossed it onto a branch, letting it hang there. Taking my watch off, I placed it in my jeans pocket as I slipped my pants off as well. Slipping off my boxers, I waded into the water, sighing at the refreshing feel. Going into the deeper parts, I sunk down to the bottom, looking around at the fishes. I noticed a large school of trout swimming by. Part of me wished I had something to feed them with.

Sitting down, I closed my eyes and thought. I had all my homework done for this week. The only classes I missed today were gym and English. Tomorrow I was going to officially meet Charlie as Bella's new boyfriend. How could I make my best impression. Remembering the cars, I suddenly got the feeling that the BMW would be a bit too showy. Why didn't I have a car of my own? I could drive. I had a driver's license. I could ask Carlisle if I could borrow his Mercedes. That's what I normally did when I had someplace to go. I really needed my own form of transportation though. Popping up out of the water, I saw the sky was beginning to darken as I quickly got out and went over to my watch.

Looking at my watch, I was surprised to see that it was already 5 o'clock. Less than 24 hours until I would go to Bella's. Maybe I could go over now instead. Would she be upset if I did that? Was she telling her dad about our plans for tomorrow? What if he said no? Grabbing my clothes, I got dressed lightning fast. Pulling out my phone, I looked to see if I had any new texts. Nope. Should I text her? Ask her if she had asked Charlie? I quickly typed up a text message and sent it to her, as I sat down by the river bank. Maybe I should get some food to bring over to their house tomorrow. Flipping out my phone again, I asked if I should also bring some sort of food over. Feeling my phone vibrate, I flipped it open to see a text from Bella.

"Going to talk to Charlie soon. Plan on making some fish tomorrow so some garlic and oregano would go good. If you have any we're also low on eggs." We likely didn't have any of those at our house but it wouldn't hurt to actually stop by a grocery store. It wouldn't kill me to act like I was a normal human.

"Ok." I texted her back, as I stood up and began jogging home. Slowing down and going at human speed, I stopped to admire the feel of the forest. There were so many conifers here. Part of me wondered how old they were. Of everything in this area, these were probably the only living creatures that were older than I was. Giant hemlocks and firs, century old cypresses... How long have they been here? How long did it take for them to get this tall? What could the rings of this tree tell? Were they like my scars? I could certainly tell these trees were old. Is that what my scars made me like? Could others see my age? Others of our kind at least. Smelling the air, I notice there were flowers near by. Following the scent, I found some blooming rhododendrons. Picking off a bunch, I walked even slower, not wanting the flowers to be ruined by my speed. The flowers were a brilliant bunch, white the predominant color but the petals being a slight ting of pink in the center. Remembering my backpack, I unzipped it and put the flower into it. Zipping it shut, I began running back to our house, my mind somehow knowing which way to go.

Getting to our house in only a minute, I went inside as I quickly ran to my room and laid on my couch, taking off my backpack. Man how I wished I could sleep so that it would be tomorrow was times like this I wished I had human qualities. Sleeping must feel so nice. Wait a second, would I need to act even more human tomorrow? It was one thing convincing students your age that you were normal and "just like them" but Charlie would be watching me diligently. He was a police officer. Even if he liked me more than he liked Edward, he still was going to be watching me. It was in his nature. I was Edward's adoptive brother after all. He'd possibly become suspicious if me and Edward, who weren't related, seemed to act unlike the "normal human guy." I knew it would be rude to make human digestive noises, such as burping and farting, but humans made lots bodily noises. How was I going to seem human without having my body make "human noises?" I would have to stop and really listen to all the humans tomorrow during the day. That would be difficult however seeing as listening to humans too closely makes me focus on their heartbeat, focus on their blood. Then Edward would be nervous and doubt me. I needed to control myself. Not because I needed to prove something to him but to show myself that they were wrong, that I could control myself. Remembering the texts I had got from Bella, I went downstairs and quickly looked through the cabinets, searching for garlic or oregano. Thinking of garlic I couldn't help but laugh to myself. A vampire family with garlic? Heaven forbid. Maybe I should just quickly go to the grocery store.

"Any reason you're planning on going grocery shopping?" Alice asked, popping into the kitchen.

"Bella." I simply replied.

"Well duh." she replied, matter-of-factly. "I mean why are you getting food."

"She needs some stuff for dinner tomorrow."

"And you're going to dinner?" I glanced at her and tried to read her emotions. She seemed almost blank. Or more just wasn't feeling anything. Asking to ask. It was confusing.

"Is Carlisle home?" I asked.

"That I am." he replied walking into the kitchen.

"Can I use your car to go to the store?" I quickly asked. "Getting stuff for Bella tomorrow. Also tomorrow when I go to Bella's can I use the car?"

"Yes to now." he nodded, tossing me the keys. "When are you planning on going to her house tomorrow?"

"Around 5." I answered. "That work?" He softly nodded. Going upstairs, I got my wallet and slipped it into my back pocket. I then quickly went to the garage and opened the Mercedes, revving it up and opening the garage door. Driving out to the main road, I started driving into town. Driving past trees I began seeing houses and small buildings. Pulling into the parking lot for the grocery store, I got out, noticing it was softly drizzling. Slowly walking to the front doors, I walked in, an odd feeling coming over me. Although I knew what a grocery store was like, this was my first time actually going into one. Glancing around I saw aisles of different foods. Breakfast foods, sodas, sweets, produce. Oregano and garlic would be in the produce section. I took a shopping basket and walked into the store more. Walking to the produce section, I looked around, noticing different vegetables. Avocados, tomatoes, celery, carrots... Seeing a wall with what looked like spices, I walked over and scanned slowly through the different herbs. Cilantro, rosemary, basil, parsley... Then I saw oregano and a short bit later garlic. Taking a few cloves of garlic I placed them into the basket. Grabbing the oregano as well, I got a bunch of it and placed it around, I noticed there were a few people shopping in the produce area. Part of me was tempted to try and talk to someone, to practice having conversations. Would someone find it weird that a Cullen was talking to them. Everyone in town knew who we were and knew we hardly ever talked to others. Curiosity seemed to be surrounding one person in particular, a girl I felt I had seen at school. Her attention seemed to be directed towards me. Would she be weirded out if I talked to her? I didn't want to give this girl mixed signals either. Walking towards her I placed my hand on a shelf, tapping it, pretending to be thinking about something. That seemed human right?

"Hey." she replied, walking over to me smiling. "You need help finding something?"

"Oh no I'm fine." I replied. "Was just thinking about stuff. Do I have a class with you?"

"Yeah." she chimed happily. "English." Oh... maybe this could work. I had missed English today, perhaps I could ask her what we went over.

"I had to leave early to help my dad." I replied back. "What did we talk about?"

"We went through the first few scenes of The Scottish Play." she replied, softly chuckling and blushing. So she was a thespian?

"Oh you mean Macbeth?" I corrected her.

"That's what I said, the Scottish play." she continued, rolling her eyes.

"So have we gotten to when the king confronts the witches?" I smiled to her, showing her that I knew the play quite well.

"Yes..." she replied getting excited. "You know of the play?" Know of it? I'd read every play at least 20 times.

"I've read a few in my spare time." I replied modestly.

"Which is your favorite play?" she inquired, her mood happy and warm.

"As goofy as it may sound." I began, preparing for her to laugh. "Midsummer Night's Dream. Puck is quite an interesting fellow."

"That's not goofy." she retorted. "It's an interesting story. And Puck is a mischievous fellow. I love the ending poem."

"Well it was nice talking to you but I need to get some eggs." I concluded, not wanting to test my restraint too much. "See you in English..."

"Jenny." she finished with a smile. "You too Jasper. Eggs are past the meat section on the other side of the store."

"Thanks." Walking around, I noticed the meat section as I instinctively held my breath. Even without smelling though, simply seeing all the red meat made my body start to react. Closing my eyes I tried to focus on something else. The woods. Forest. Nature. Green. My thirst began to diminish as I opened my eyes again and saw the refrigerated section. Walking over to it, I took a quiet but deep breath, thankful that I was away from the blood. Noticing the eggs, I grabbed a carton and placed it in my basket with the other groceries.

Walking to the front of the store, I went through the checkout and got back in my car, sitting in it for a moment. I couldn't stay here too long because of the eggs but I didn't want to go home just yet. Part of me wanted to drive over to Bella's and see her. But the logical side told me to wait, go home and pass my time in some way. Something about her made me relax though. Unlike anyone I'd been with. She made me feel confident in myself. She knew what I was and knew I could harm her yet she trusted me. Even Alice doubted me at times. Edward was even more cautious. He was angry but always seemed to be biting his tongue, not saying anything. It frustrated me. He knew all the things I was thinking yet he wouldn't spit out what it was he wanted to say. Keeping me in the dark, trying to have something over me. I understood he was upset but why not let it out? Why not just explode already?

Starting up the car, I began to drive home, trying to calm myself down. Even if he was annoying at the moment I didn't want to start a fight, as it would likely end badly. Even if I won, I would look like a monster, even to people who understood what being like this was like. I needed to relax and calm down. Tomorrow I would meet Bella. However a question suddenly dawned on me that I was beginning to realize. What was going to happen as me and Bella became more serious? I was attracted to her now, as a human, but she had let us know she wanted to be a vampire. I could control myself to be around her but what would happen with me and her after a few months? Would she be turned? Would I still want her? Would she still want me? And would a fight break out between me and Edward? So many questions, so little answers. I guess only time would tell.

A/C: Yes, I did just leave this with so many questions. Questions that I promise you will be answered... but all in due time. I have a few questions for you however content wise. One thing I've been struggling with that I'm not sure how to incorporate is Bella seeing Jacob. I know in Eclipse (when this is taking place) she sees him a lot and is competing over him and Edward but I'm thinking of having her approach him a little different in this. She's definitely more attached to Jasper than she was to Edward in Eclipse in my book. Additionally (something that I talk about in this chapter) what do you guys think Jasper should drive? I'm open to all sorts of cars. Just try and be specific.


End file.
